True Love can Withstand any Barrier
by Eris87
Summary: Rebecca's sister October comes for a visit and she shares the secret of the museum. October soon develops feelings for a certain pharaoh even though she knows they can never be. But October is hiding a secret of her own and it comes to haunt her.
1. Coming for a Visit

October was excited that she would be seeing her sister in just a few short hours. It had been three years since the last time saw one another. October felt guilty for taking so long to visit, but she had been so busy with school.

Finally her plan landed and October jumped out of her sit. She could hardly contain her excitement. She got her bags and looked around the crowded airport for any sign of her sister. October turned around when she heard her name and a smile appeared on her face.

"October, it's good to see you again." Rebecca said as she hugged her sister. "I thin you've grown since the last time."

October laughed. "Maybe just by a few inches. So how are things with you?"

"Things are great. I'm still working at the museum and I'm seeing someone."

"My big sister has a boyfriend? So you aren't using that excuse, 'I'm too busy with my Sacagawea research to have a boyfriend?'"

"No, but I'm still working on it."

"I'm so proud of you."

Soon they got to Rebecca's house and October got settled in her room. It hadn't changed much in the last few years.

"How's school going for you?" Rebecca stood in the door way as October unpacked.

"It's going so great. Did you get the post card I sent from Egypt?'

"Yes I did."

"I had so much fun there. And to see the pyramids. It was such a wonderful sight."

"Glad to hear you're having fun."

That night October and Rebecca went out to dinner and just talked about the last three years. Later as October laid in her bed she was glad that she was back and was happy that Rebecca wasn't mad at her for not visiting, but she still felt guilty.

The next day Rebecca went to work and October tagged along. It had been so long since she went to the museum and Rebecca said they added a few additions. Of course the first place October went to was the Egyptology department.

October has always been fascinated with Egypt ever since she was a little girl. She remembered when the movie The Prince of Egypt came out and that's what got her started. Now that she's older she's studying to become and Egyptologist.

She walked in and she was in awe of what she saw. The tomb of a pharaoh and guarding it was two statues of Anubis. October walked over to the sarcophagus and ran her fingers over it. When she was younger she wished she could go back and live in the time of the pharaohs. Even now she sometimes wished that.

She looked around the room and noticed a tablet that was hanging above the sarcophagus. She didn't know how long she had been in the room, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her sister.

"I thought I might find you here."

October turned around. "Sorry, I just lost track of time."

"It's all right, but it will be dark soon. We should get going."

"All right." October took one last glance at the tomb and then left the room.

When they got out to the main room she saw a man in a security guards uniform.

"October, this is Larry. Larry, this is my younger sister October."

"It's nice to meet you." Larry said.

"Likewise." October looked between Rebecca and Larry. "So his he your new boyfriend?"

Rebecca smiled. "Yes he is."

"Well, it's good to see my sister have a boyfriend and not engrossed in her work 24/7."

"What is it that you do?"

"I'm in school to be an Egyptologist."

"Don't ask her anything about Egypt." Rebecca warned. "Once you get her going you'll never get her to stop."

"She's into Egypt that much?"

"Sure is."

Larry looked like he was thinking about something.

"Larry, what are you thinking about?"

"Why don't we show her? I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

Rebecca looked at October then back at Larry.

"Yeah she probably will enjoy it and it would make her dream come true."

"What are you two talking about?"

"October, how would you like to meet a real, live pharaoh?" Larry asked

"I would love that, but that's impossible."

"In here nothing is impossible."

The three of them walked to the Egypt department as October asked them what was going on.

"You'll have to wait only a few more minutes." Rebecca said.

"A few more minutes for what?"

"Well, if we told you then it would ruin the surprise." Larry said.

October was really confused, but they said it would only be a few more minutes so she thought she could wait and see what the hell they were talking about.


	2. Introductions

**A/N: First I like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story. I didn't know if people would like it, but since you all do I will continue.  
**

** Second: I was thinking what name to give my character and I was watching Stay Alive and there is a girl on there that is named October so that is where I got the name from. I like it and it's unique. The reason my character loves Egypt is because I love Egypt and decided to write that in. I've loved it ever since I was young and find everything about Egypt fascinating. **

The minutes seemed to go by slow. Rebecca and Larry had big smiles on their faces while October just stood there in confusion.

"It's time." Larry said.

October went to ask him time for what, but she stopped when she saw the two giant Anubis' turn their heads in their direction. Then the lid of the sarcophagus opened and out stepped a very good looking guy dressed in Egyptian clothes with a crown on his head; October's mouth dropped.

"Oh wow." October said in amazement.

"Hello Larry, Rebecca. Who might this be?"

"This is my younger sister October. October this is King Ahkmenrah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is amazing. I did a report on you for school. Oh wow, I can't believe this."

She's so excited that he's alive she hasn't even wondered how." Larry said.

"Oh yeah, I guess that is a good question. How is it possible?"

"It's my tablet." Ahkmenrah explained. "Its power brings the whole museum to life."

"Really? The whole museum? Will you show me?"

"All right."

"Yah!" October squealed. Then she and Ahkmenrah left the room.

"I don't think she's excited." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Not a bit."

As Ahkmenrah showed October around the museum she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything was alive, even the statue from Easter Island. Never in her wildest dreams did she think something like this could happen.

"This is really incredible." October said as she sat on a bench.

"Yes it is. I'm surprised at how well you're taking this."

"Me too. It's not every day you see things come to life."

"Look what we have here. A new face."

October looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Who was that?"

Ahkmenrah pointed to next to October and she saw there were two little men standing on top of the bench.

"The cowboy is Jedediah and the Roman is Octavios."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm October."

"So are you a new night guard? Did Giagantor call it quiets?" Jedediah asked.

October looked at Ahkmenrah with a puzzled look. "Who's Giagantor?"

"That's what he calls Larry."

"Oh ok." October looked back at the two men. "No, I'm not. I'm Rebecca's sister."

"Sister? She hasn't mentioned a sister before."

October felt a little hurt. Her sister hasn't told them about her? Maybe she really is mad at her for not visiting. Rebecca had always been good at hiding her anger with October and now she felt guiltier then ever.

"October, are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I hope nothing Jedediah said upset you?" Octavios said.

October shook her head. "No, its nothing he said. I'm fine. I'm going to find Rebecca." October stood up and headed off.

"I think you upset her." Octavios said as he looked at Jedediah.

"Me? I didn't say anything."

"Well, she was doing just fine until you opened your big mouth."

"I don't have a big mouth."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Ahkmenrah stood up and left the two men to argue.

October walked into the main room and saw Rebecca and Larry.

"Hey, how did you like the tour?" Rebecca asked.

"It was fun. I'm a little jealous you get to work here."

"Hello, I don't believe we've bet yet."

October looked up and saw what looked like Theodore Roosevelt riding a horse with and Indian woman behind him.

"Hi, I'm October. Rebecca's sister."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Theodore Roosevelt. Twenty-sixth president of the United States. And this is Sacagawea."

"So how do you like the museum?" Larry asked.

"It's so cool. Still getting use to things coming to life."

"Yeah it took me awhile too."

Just then there was a load roar and a T-rex came into the room. October jumped and clung to the nearest person to her.

"That's Rexy. He doesn't bite."

"I should have guessed the T-rex came to life too."

"Are you afraid?"

October looked over and saw Ahkmenrah. She also noticed that he was the one she had clung to. She quickly let go of him and turned away.

"Of course I'm not afraid. It just surprised me is all."

Ahkmenrah chuckled.

"Well October, I think we should head home." Rebecca said.

"Do we have to?" October whined like a little kid.

"Yes we have to. It's been a long day and we both need our sleep."

October sighed. "Fine. It was nice meeting everyone." She looked at Ahkmenrah. "Bye."

"I hope you will come again."

"You can count on it." Then she left with Rebecca.

That night October dreamt of nothing but the museum and its inhabitants.


	3. Arguments and Phone Calls

The next day October couldn't get one thing out of her mind and that was why Rebecca didn't mention she had a sister. Was she really that mad? Or maybe it was nothing. October did overreact with things, but she still couldn't let it go.

October went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she got dressed and ready for the day. She put her long black hair in a messy bun. She didn't feel like dealing with it to day. October had dyed her hair because she was tired of everyone telling her that she looked so much like her sister.

October walked into the kitchen and saw Rebecca eating breakfast. October got a bowl and made herself some breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Rebecca asked.

October shrugged. "All right. I didn't have any nightmares."

"Is that still going on?" Rebecca looked at her sister with concern.

"Not any more." October lied. "That stopped months ago."

Rebecca didn't believe her, but she didn't push the subject.

"I have a few hours before I have to go to work. Would you like to do something?"

"Yeah, I want to ask a question."

"Ok what is it?"

"How long have you known the museum comes to life?"

"Almost a year."

"Almost a year and you haven't mentioned you have a sister?"

"I guess it just never came up in conversation."

"So they never ask about your life or anything relating?"

"October, I don't want to get into this right now?"

"Why? Have they asked and you just failed to mention me?"

"Why are you getting so worked up over this? And how do you know I haven't said anything?"

"Usually people mention whether they have a sister or not. You've been talking to them for almost a year. How does it _not _come up in conversation? Are you mad at me for not visiting in three years?"

"Of course not."

"Are you mad at me for something else?"

"No."

"Then hating me is the only answer I can come up with. I've told my friends about you and you haven't even visited me." October grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "Oh and Jedediah told me." Then she left.

October walked to the park and sat on a bench. She knew she shouldn't have been angry with Rebecca, but she just didn't understand why she never mentioned she had a sister. October knew she was overreacting.

_I should go apologize. _

October was about to go apologize when her phone rang. She took out her phone and looked at it, but it wasn't a number she recognized.

October flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened when she heard who it was.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone. No, I made myself clear. I told you I don't want to see you or hear from you again and I meant it. I don't want to talk it over. We've been through that. Counseling? We don't need counseling. Just leave me alone."

Then she snapped her phone shut. Today wasn't turning out to be a good day.

October walked around for a few more hours to clear her head. She was hoping she would never hear from him again, but he was persistent.

It was night time by the time October got back home, but Rebecca wasn't there so she figured she was at the museum. October headed over there.

When she got there she saw Rebecca talking to Larry, Teddy, and Ahkmenrah. October took a deep breath and walked up to Rebecca.

"Hello October." Ahkmenrah said.

"Hey. Um Becky, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

She and October went off so they could talk alone.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that."

"It's all right. I can understand why you did. I'm sorry I never told them about you."

"Are you still holding a grudge from the last time we talked before I came here?"

She and Rebecca had gotten in a fight a few months ago over something stupid like all siblings do and Rebecca knows how to hold a grudge. October couldn't remember exactly what the fight was about, but she knew she told Rebecca that she took her work too seriously.

"Ok, I admit that I was still mad at you. You said that I should give up my work."

"I didn't say that. I said you should just publish what you have since you can't find anything else. There's a big difference."

"You still said I should give up in a round about way. That's why I haven't told Sacagawea or anyone else. She knows how dedicated I am to this and I didn't want her to know my sister told me to give up on her."

"For the last time I didn't tell you to give up. So I guess you won't ever tell anyone about me then since I 'told you to give up.'"

Rebecca saw the hurt in October's eyes and regretted saying that.

"October, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Then October walked off.

"I wonder what that was about." Larry said.

"I think they have gotten into an argument." Teddy said.

Larry went to talk to Rebecca and Ahkmenrah went to find October.

October wandered around the museum until she didn't feel like walking any more so she sat on the floor. She didn't like it when she and Rebecca fought and this time it was all Rebecca's fault. October never told her to give up, but some times Rebecca twisted her words around.

October was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard people talking in a different language. She looked up and saw what appeared to be Attila. He was pointing at her, but she didn't understand what he was saying.

She stood up. "Um, I'm sorry I don't understand."

One of the huns grabbed her arm and she started to panic. She didn't understand them so she had no idea what they were planning, but she had a feeling it wasn't good. They were starting to drag her away when Ahkmenrah appeared. He said something in the huns native tongue. The huns let go of October and left.

"October, are you all right?" Ahkmenrah said as he came up to her.

October looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine. It's a good thing you came when you did. So you can speak…um, what were they?"

"Huns. Other then that, are you all right?"

"Yes. Rebecca and I just got in a fight."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to forget it."

"All right then we'll talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"We'll talk about you."

"Me? Why would you want to talk about me?"

"Because I would love to get to know you."

October smiled. "All right."

She went to walk, but she tripped and landed on the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Ahkmenrah asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine. First thing you need to know is that I'm a klutz. I'll trip over anything, even my own feet."

"In that case I better keep an eye on you so you don't hurt yourself."

"I won't hurt myself. Well, maybe some times I do, but it's never serious."

For the rest of the night October and Ahkmenrah talked. He would ask questions about her life and she would ask him questions. October was sad when she had to leave.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Rebecca said as they left the museum.

October shrugged. "It's fine."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have said it and I was wrong. I hope you'll forgive me one day."

"You're forgiven. But for future references remember that I never told you to give up, ok?"

"I'll remember that."

When that got home they went to their separate rooms and got ready for bed. As October was getting into her bed her phone ran. She looked at it and noticed it was the same number as earlier. She ignored the phone and then fell asleep.

**I know it was a stupid fight, but I couldn't really think of anything else.**


	4. A Sister Outing

The next morning October didn't feel like getting up. All she wanted to do was lay in bed.

"Wake up." Rebecca said as she came into the room. "We have things to do today."

October looked up at Rebecca. Her hair was sticking in all directions and she still looked half asleep.

"What kind of things?"

"We're going to spend sister time today. We leave in two hours. That will give you time to get ready, won't it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Then October hid herself with her blankets. Rebecca walked over to the bed and pulled off the blankets.

"Hey!"

"No going back to sleep. I have things planned for today."

"All right I'm up." October got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

As October was getting ready for the day Rebecca was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper. Rebecca had just finished reading an article about some priceless artifact being discovered when she heard a loud crash and October scream.

Rebecca put down the paper and went into the living room. "October?"

"I'm fine." October said from the bathroom.

Rebecca walked over to the closed door. "Are you all right?"

"I said I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Just slipped on some water. Hey Becky, can you get me a broom and a dust pan?"

"What did you break?"

"Um well, you know that picture of you and me as kids that was hanging by the sink?"

"How did you break that? The shower is on the other side."

"Yeah, I kind of slipped and grabbed onto it, but that didn't help and I fell and the picture went with me."

Rebecca shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me and love me. Now do you mind getting me a broom? There is glass everywhere."

"All right." Rebecca went and got a broom and handed it to October who wouldn't let Rebecca see the bathroom.

After a few minutes October came out of the bathroom and put the broom and dust pan away. Rebecca noticed she had wrapped her hand.

"Did you cut yourself?"

"Just a little."

"You're such a klutz."

"I know, but you still love me."

"Who told you that lie?"

"You did."

"Then I'm very good at lying."

Soon they left and went to breakfast. After that they went to the zoo. It had been a while since October went to one and she loved animals. When lunch time came around they ate in one of the little cafes inside the zoo. After they were done at the zoo Rebecca said they were going to do one more thing.

"No, absolutely not." October refused.

"Come on October, it will be fun."

"Fun for whom? I know it won't be fun for me. That's like torture."

"Please, October. Just this once."

October sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine, I'll go."

"I promise it won't be that bad."

The one thing October hated doing: shopping.

Rebecca was the one that enjoyed shopping and October despised it. She was the tom boy and never liked doing all that girl stuff.

The first thing they looked at was clothes. Rebecca could spend hours looking at clothes and trying them on. October tried to have fun, but it got boring after awhile. She didn't complain though.

Both sisters got a few outfits and then they headed towards make up. All October knew how to do with make up was put on eye shadow and mascara. Rebecca showed her different make up products and how to put them on. October knew she wouldn't be able to remember.

It was six o'clock by the time they got back home and both girls were exhausted. October didn't even bother putting away the stuff she had bought.

"Did you want to go to the museum tonight?" Rebecca asked?

"No, I think I'm just going to crash."

"All right." Then Rebecca left the room.

October's phone rang. She looked at the number and gave an irritated sigh when she saw it was the same number.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

October put on her shoes that she had just taken a few minutes ago then walked out into the living room.

"On second thought I think I'll go to the museum."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just decided that I want to see everyone."

"It doesn't have anything to do with that phone call, does it?"

"Of course not. I didn't even answer it. I didn't recognize the number."

"Then we better get going. I need to talk to Larry about something."

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You're no fun."

"I just spent the whole day with you and you say I'm no fun?"

"Well, some times you can be."

The siblings laughed as they headed towards the museum.


	5. Soccer Games

When October and Rebecca got to the museum they saw that a soccer match was going on. It was the Vikings vs. Atilla, his huns and Ahkmenrah.

"What's the score?" Rebecca Larry.

"The Vikings have one point and Ahkmenrah's team has six points."

"Go Ahkmenrah!" October cheered.

"There's five minutes left in the game." October looked at who spoke and saw a kid around ten years old.

"Who's that?"

"Oh this is my son Nick. Nick this is Rebecca's sister October."

"Nice to meet you." Nick said.

"Like wise. I bet you feel like the luckiest kid in the world knowing about this museum."

"Yeah, it's really cool."

"I'm surprised they are playing fairly." October said as she turned her attention back to the game. "You would think they would be fighting for the ball."

"Well, Ahkmenrah knows how to make people play fairly." Larry said.

The game was almost over and the score was now tied, seven to seven. Whoever scored this last goal would be the winners. One of the Vikings had the ball, but one of the Huns stole the ball. He went to kick the ball in the goal, but another Viking came and took the ball. He was almost at the goal when Ahkmenrah came and took the ball. He ran to the other goal and kicked the ball into the goal. The Viking tried to block it, but the ball slipped past him and Ahkmenrah's team won. Everyone went to congratulate them. Once the crowd cleared out October walked up to Ahkmenrah.

"Congrats on scoring the winning goal."

Ahkmenrah turned around and smiled. "Thank you."

_Wow, he has a cute smile. _October thought.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I had a wonderful day. Rebecca and I hung out and it was fun…up until we went shopping."

"I take it you don't like shopping?"

"No way. She made me try on so many clothes. Then she dragged me to the make up section and bought me a whole lot of it."

"You should wear your new make up some time. I would love to see how it looks on you."

October blushed. "Well, maybe I will wear it one of these days."

"What happened to your hand?" Ahkmenrah asked as he noticed her hand was wrapped.

"Oh I just had a little incident this morning. No big deal."

Just then October's phone rang. She looked at the number and gave an irritated sigh. October flipped open her phone.

"Why can't you get the hint that I want to be left alone?" October said as she walked a few ways from Ahkmenrah.

"I'm done with you so stop calling me. I told you before that I'm not going to give you a second chance. Get over it." Then she slammed her phone shut.

"What was that?" Ahkmenrah asked as he walked up to her.

"Nothing important."

"You were upset."

"I'll get over it. Come on let's go back to the others." October said as she grabbed his hand and headed towards the others.

"Hey October, we are going to start another soccer match. Do you want to join?" Larry asked.

"No, that's ok. I'll just watch."

"I think you should play." Ahkmenrah said. "I would love to watch you play."

"Bad idea. Me plus running equals clumsiness."

"Kind of what happened this morning?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah. I'm not doing it."

"Is the missy afraid of a little soccer match?"

October looked over on the desk and saw Jededaiah.

"I am not afraid. I'm just worried about tripping."

"No one will laugh at you." Ahkmenrah said.

October sighed. She knew when she was defeated. "All right."

She let go of Ahkmenrah's hand and went Columbus' side. Wait…let go of Ahkmenrah's hand? Had she been holding his this whole time? Did anyone else notice? October could feel her face turning red. Luckily no one saw that.

The game started and October was praying that she wouldn't trip. She kept her eyes down to watch her every step and where the ball was.

They were almost through the game and October's team was down by one point. Columbus kicked the ball to October and she was about to kick the ball into the goal, but the thing she fear happened. She wasn't sure if she tripped over her feet or the ball, but she fell on her face. She could fell her face turning red from embarrassment.

"October, are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked as he helped her up.

"I told you what would happen." October was looking down, afraid they would all laugh.

"But no one is laughing."

October looked up at him then around the room. He was right.

"And you scored the winning goal. Congratulations."

October smiled. "Thanks."

"Well October, it's getting late." Rebecca said. "We should get going."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Ahkmenrah." Then she and Rebecca left.

"I saw that." Larry said as he walked up to Ahkmenrah.

"Saw what?"

"You two were holding hands. Something you want to tell me?"

"We were only holding hands because she dragged me over here."

"If you say so." Larry smiled.

At the same time Rebecca and October were talking about the same thing.

"So I saw you and Ahkmenrah holding hands."

"So? I just dragged him where everyone else was." October said like it was nothing.

"Then why didn't you let go when you got there?"

"I just forgot I was holding his hand."

Rebecca laughed. "How can you forget that?"

"It's very easy to do."

"Are you blushing?"

"No." October tried to hide her face."

"You are blushing."

"No I'm not."

"Keep denying it, but I can clearly see you're blushing."

They soon got home and right as October's head hit the pillow she was asleep and her dreams were only about Ahkmenrah.


	6. A Different Phone Call

The next day while Rebecca was at work October stayed home as she thought about some things. Everything that was happening at school, the phone calls and there was that incident. That was an accident, but she still felt guilty.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She thought it was going to be _him _again, but luckily it wasn't. It was her friend Faith.

"Hey Faith, what's up?"

"Same old thing, but I need to ask if you have heard from Trent."

"Yeah, he's been calling me non stop. Why?"

"Has he said anything about seeing you?"

"Not really. He just said that he wants me back and he can't wait until I come back."

"Then you're in for a surprise because he told me he is flying to New York."

"What?" October almost knocked her glass off the table. "He can't come here."

"Well he is. He said he was going to do anything to get you back."

"He does know why we broke up right?"

"Either he forgot or he doesn't care. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks for that. Now I'll be on the look out for him. Do you know exactly when he left?"

"I don't."

"Ok, at least I know he's on his way."

"Other then that how are things going there?"

"Great. Rebecca and I have had some sister bonding and I…" October was debating whether she should tell Faith about Ahkmenrah. Not that he was a mummy that came to life at night, but just that she met someone nice.

"And you what?"

"Well, I met someone."

"Really? What's he like? How did you meet him? Tell me everything."

"He's very sweet and kind and he was concerned when I fell yesterday."

Faith laughed. "Clumsy as always. So tell me more."

"We met at the museum, the one my sister works at."

"Do you see a future with him?"

October was silent for a moment. She wasn't in love with, but even if she were they couldn't be together. It would be impossible. There is no way she was falling in love…was she?

"Hello October, are you still there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, it's difficult to say. He doesn't even know how I feel."

"Then tell him. I have to go to work now, but I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." Then they hung up.

October can't be falling in love with the Pharaoh. She won't allow that to happen. There is no way they can be together. All she felt was a strong like for him and that was it. Nothing more.

She stood up and looked out the window. Right now she had bigger problems to worry about. Trent was coming here and she didn't want to see him. New York is a big city so maybe he won't even find her. She never gave him the address to her sister's place. He'll just wonder around the city hopelessly lost and get so frustrated that he'll give up and go back.

_Yeah right. He doesn't give up easily._

October decided that tonight she would tell Rebecca about what happened with school. After that incident she did get in trouble with the school, but she hadn't told Rebecca the whole truth. She knew Rebecca would be upset that she didn't say anything sooner, though it's better late then never.

She tried to keep her mind busy by cleaning the house. She didn't want to think about Trent coming or that she was going to tell her sister the truth about what happened.

October did a deep clean to the house. She washed the cabinets and the walls in every room. She dusted in every nook and cranny. She swept, mopped and waxed the floor and vacuumed. She did the laundry, made the beds. She washed the windows and the mirrors. When she was done cleaning everything was sparkling clean and she was exhausted.

October only had to wait a few hours before Rebecca got home from work and when she walked in her mouth dropped.

"Wow, I've never seen the house so shiny before. Were you bored?"

"Maybe a little, but it also kept my mind off things."

"Like what?"

"Well uh…you should sit down."

"Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good."

Rebecca sat on the couch and October sat in the chair across from her.

"So what's on your mind? Does it have to do with Ahkmenrah?"

"No, it's something completely different."

Rebecca waited for October to begin, but she said nothing.

"What is it? Is it really that bad that you're having a hard to starting?"

"Yes because I don't know how you'll react."

"Now I know this is big. Just start from the beginning."

"All right."

October took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

**Don't you just love the suspence? I do. I hope you all are enjoying the story and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorite and alerts. **


	7. The Truth

October didn't like talking about it. She tried everything to forget it.

"You remember four months ago when I got in that car accident? I was so stupid that night. Drinking and driving. I should have known better, but I didn't think I had that much. I thought I would be ok to drive. When I realized I had…had killed someone I couldn't get over it. I was taking my guilt out on everyone. I talked back to the teachers, I started fights at school, I stopped turning in my homework."

"Everything will turn out all right."

"No it won't. I got kicked out. I'm no longer allowed back at that school."

"Oh October, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Because I was so stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to admit that I messed up and got kicked out of school."

October hadn't realized that she was crying until Rebecca wiped her tears. Then she wrapped October in a hug.

"We'll figure this out together. Everyone makes mistakes, but it's not the end of the world."

"This was a _big _mistake. A mistake that I can't go back and do over."

October pushed Rebecca away.

"She had a family. She was going to college to become a teacher. She had so many good things going for her and I killed her."

Rebecca didn't know what to say to comfort her sister. She had no idea that October still felt this guilty. She was very good at hiding her feelings when she wanted to.

"I'm not mad, October. I'll help you through this any way that I can."

"Thank you."

"Now why don't you go get some rest?"

October nodded then went to her room, but sleep did not come to her.

She was plagued by nightmares and woke up. After the third time she woke up she decided to just stay up. She turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand by her bed and grabbed the book that was lying next to the lamp.

October traced the gold Egyptian lettering on the cover. She was hoping all of this was just a dream and she would wake up any minute. She lost her dream all because she was being stupid. She should have known better. She was taught better so why did she get in the driver's seat?

For the rest of the night October read her book about Egypt and wondered what she was going to do now.

The next morning October forced herself out of bed. Since she had gotten no sleep she had no energy. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rebecca eating breakfast.

Rebecca looked up when she heard October walk in. "Hey October, don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell."

October's hair was all messed up, there were dark circles under her eyes and her chocolate brown eyes lost their shine.

"I'm sure I do." October said as she made herself some breakfast.

"I take it you had a rough night."

"I couldn't sleep and when I did I would have nightmares about that night. When will this end?"

"I wish I had an answer for you. Maybe you should go see-"

"No way." October cut her off. "I'm not going to see some shrink. I'll deal with this on my own."

"Well, I have to get to work. Try to have a good day."

"I'm not making any promises."

Rebecca put her bowl in the sink then left for work.

After October got done with her breakfast she took a shower and got ready for the day. She decided to go out since she didn't want to stay in the house. If she did she knew al she would think about was what happened and she wanted to get her mind off of it.

October decided to go to the bookstore. If it was one place to get her mind off something that would be it. When she got there she stayed away from the Egyptology section. She wondered around the aisles looking for something that looked interesting.

October soon found a book that looked good so she sat in a chair and started reading. It was about a woman who could see this ghost, but neither knew why. The ghost was murdered so the woman tries to find his murderer. By the end of the book the woman fell in love with the ghost, though they couldn't be together.

_That's like my situation only my guy isn't a ghost. _

October left the bookstore and walked around the city for awhile. Her mind was no longer thinking about the accident that happened. Now she was thinking about Ahkmenrah. She knew she was falling for him, but there is no way they can be together. Why did life have to be so complicated?

October walked to the park and sat on the bench. She was so confused about everything and had no idea what to do.

"This isn't fair." She said to herself.

"You always did talk to yourself. Some times I thought you liked to talk more to yourself then to me."

October looked up and her eyes widened at who she saw. "Trent."

Trent sat down next to October. "You know you aren't that easy to find."

October stood up. She didn't want to be near him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you wouldn't answer my calls so I decide the only way I would talk to you is if I came here."

"I don't want to talk to you. That's why I didn't answer your calls."

"Won't you at least hear me out?"

"I've heard everything you have to say." October started walking off.

Trent stood up and grabbed October's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere until I've talked to you."

October struggled to get free. "Let go of me. I'll scream, I swear I will."

"All right, all right. Just chill out." Trent let go. "Will you please listen to me? Five minutes?"

October sighed. She knew he wasn't going to give up. "Fine. Five minutes, but that's it."

"Thank you." They sat back down on the bench. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and I never should have done it. I promise I've changed. Will you give me a second chance?"

"A second chance? You want a second chance after you cheated on me?"

"It was stupid. I was drinking and didn't know what I was doing."

"That's no excuse. You did it once and I'm sure you'll do it again."

"I'll only did it because I was drunk."

"Right, I'm sure that's it." October said sarcastically. "I don't care if you were drunk or not. You cheated on me and that I will never forgive." October stood up and started walking again.

"At least what I did is forgivable." Trent said as he stood up. "No one will ever forgive you for what you did."

October turned and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "I know that! And you were in the car too!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one driving."

October wanted so much to hit him, but she restrained herself.

"You can go to hell." Then she walked off.

October walked to the museum and saw Rebecca was still working. She asked October if everything was all right and October lied saying she was fine. October didn't feel like talk at the moment.

October went Ahkmenrah's tomb and sat next to his sarcophagus. She pulled her knees to her chest and started crying.


	8. Comfort

chest and started crying.

October felt someone shaking her and calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Ahkmenrah with a worried expression.

"October, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm must have fallen asleep." October sat up.

"You're eyes are all red. Have you been crying?"

"No, I just had a tiring day."

Ahkmenrah didn't believe her, but he didn't press the subject. The two of them then went out to the lobby.

"Hey October." Nick said.

"Hi Nick. How have you been?"

"I've been good. School got out so now I can come here more."

"I bet you're really excited about that."

"Yep."

At that moment Jed and Octavius drove by in the toy car with a bone trailing behind them and Rexy right behind them. October's mind flashed to the night of the accident as she saw the small car almost hit the desk. Ahkmenrah grabbed October and pulled her down just as Rexy's tail swung in their direction. It took October a few minutes to figure out what happened.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just spacing out. So where are Larry and Rebecca?"

"Larry is making his rounds and Rebecca is talking to Sacagawea."

October just nodded and walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Then Ahkmenrah went after her.

He found her sitting right outside his tomb with her eyes closed. He kneeled next to her.

"October, something is wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong." She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Why do you lie to me?"

October looked at him. "I…well, I…" October didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to lie to him, but she didn't feel like talking about what was going on. "I don't mean to lie. It's just something I don't like talking about."

"I don't like seeing you this way. You're hurting and it hurts me because I can't help you."

October was speechless. She had no idea what to say to that. No one has ever said that to her.

"There is nothing you can do. I have to deal with this alone."

"But you're not alone and I will do whatever I can to help you. I do not want to see you suffer."

October couldn't hold her tears any more so she started crying. No one had ever been this nice to her or said anything like that. Even Trent, her previous boyfriend, never said things like that.

Ahkmenrah pulled October to her.

"I don't deserve your kindness. I've done nothing to deserve it."

"What are you talking about? You're a good person, October."

"No, I'm not. I killed someone. I didn't mean to. I got drunk and was driving home. I lost control of the car and crashed into someone else and she died. I wish I could go back and do everything over, but I can't."

"That doesn't make you a bad person. You didn't do it on purpose."

"Still I should have known better."

"You can't change the past, but now you will be more careful in the future. You will watch your actions more closely and not make the same mistake again."

October calmed down. She knew he was right. She can't change what happened and now she will be more careful. She won't drive even if she has one drink so she knows it will never happen again.

"You're right."

"Please don't be sad any more."

October pulled away from Ahkmenrah and looked at him. "Not around you I won't be. You made me feel better. Sorry I got your clothes wet."

"It's all right. They will dry." Ahkmenrah stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we get back to the others?"

"Ok." October took his hand then they headed back.

For the rest of the night October didn't think about the accident after her talk with Ahkmenrah. She just thought about him and how he made her happy. Though she couldn't help but notice everyone was staring at her and smiling a lot. When she asked Teddy what he was smiling about he said, "You my dear." And that just confused her even more.

"You seem happier then when you came in today." Rebecca said as she and October left the museum.

"I talked to Ahkmenrah and he cheered me up."

"What did he say?"

"Just that I can't change the past and I'll know to be more careful in the future."

"So you told him about what happened?"

"Yeah. And I know he's right. I still feel guilty about it and stupid that I did it, but I shouldn't let it rule my life. It will still take some time to get over it, but I won't mope around all the time."

"That's good to hear. So how are you and Ahkmenrah?" Rebecca smirked.

"What do you mean? He was just talking to me."

"Jededaiah saw you two hugging. He rushed out to tell everyone."

"Everyone? So everyone knows? That's why they were staring and smiling at me more then usual. That cowboy is so dead."

Rebecca laughed. Jededaiah was going to get it now.


	9. A Family Outing

The next day October and Rebecca were having lunch with Larry and his son Nick. It was mainly because Rebecca and Larry had something they wanted to tell October and Nick. October tried to get Rebecca to tell her what it was, but Rebecca wouldn't talk about it until lunch time.

The sisters met the other two at a nice restaurant and got a booth near the window. They all looked at their menus as they decided what to get. When they finally figured out what they wanted they gave their order to the waitress and she took the menus away.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" October asked as the waitress left.

"She gets right to it, doesn't she?" Larry said.

"I'm just curious and I'm sure Nick is too."

"I am. Why did you want to talk to us together?"

"Well, it concerns both of you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" October laughed.

"No I'm not pregnant."

"You're getting married?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Nick asked.

"Larry and I have decided to move in together. Since you two will be staying with us we thought we should run it by you guys."

October smiled. "That's great. I wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't either."

"That's good." Larry said. "Now since both of our places are kind of small for four people we'll have to find another place to live."

"House shopping is always fun." October said as she took as sip of her drink.

"Glad you two approve."

"Would you really not move into together if we didn't?"

Rebecca and Larry looked at each other then at October and said, "No."

"Didn't think so."

"But it's always nice to be included." Nick said.

"That it is, Nick."

The food soon arrived and they started eating. Halfway through their lunch Larry brought up something that made October turn red.

"So I heard about you and Ahkmenrah last night."

"All we did was hug. He was comforting me."

"Anything else going on?"

"What? Of course not. He was just trying to cheer me up."

"Uh-huh."

"I swear that is al he was doing."

"Oh I believe you." Though the tone in his voice said other wise.

The rest of the day they just hung out and decided to look at houses in a few days. October was very happy for her sister. She had found someone who loved her for her and didn't try to change who she is. She can't say the same for herself though.

Trent was a good guy when October first met him. It was at a college party. At first she didn't want to go, but her friend Faith made her saying that she needed a break from all the studying. Reluctantly October agreed to go.

October always felt out of place when it came to dances. She was a horrible dancer and stepped on the guys' feet so she stood in a corner while Faith was off dancing. She hadn't intended to meet anyone or dance or even fall in love. All October cared about at that point was her school work.

Trent was very kind and not once did he complain when October stepped on him. He was patient with her. After that they started hanging out more and he did everything to make her happy. The eight months that they had been going out he hadn't hit her or yelled at her. Whenever someone looked at October with lust Trent would yell at the guys and get October away from them as quickly as he could.

Something changed in him. Something October didn't realize until the first time he hit her. When did that happen? What happened to make him change? Trent was no longer the caring person that he once was. He wasn't the same man October fell in love with.

October was going to break things off with Trent. She wasn't going to stay with someone who yelled at her all the time and hit her when he was mad. She knew he went to a party so she went after him to tell him. That's when she saw him. He was a very heated make out session with another girl. October was so hurt and depressed that she didn't see it sooner. She drank to get her mind off of it.

She wasn't sure how much she drank, but it was enough that she couldn't walk straight and her vision blurred. October was on her way back to her car when Trent saw her. He asked for a ride home and October was too drunk to care at the moment.

Only ten minutes had passed when October asked about the other girl. At first Trent denied it, but October wasn't giving up. She knew what she saw. October told him that when she drops him off that's it. She doesn't want to see or hear from him again. Trent was angry and started yelling at her saying that no one breaks up with him.

Trent was angry and he punched October in the head. The force made October hit her head on the window and she lost her footing on the gas pedal. By the time October recovered they were headed straight for a car. She could react quick enough to get out of the way and both cars collided.

October jumped when someone touched her on the shoulder. She looked over and saw Rebecca. They had been at the zoo and they were watching one of the zoo employees playing with the tigers. October looked around and saw Larry and Nick were already over by the lions.

"Are you all right?" Rebecca asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You spaced out for a minute."

"I was just thinking about things."

"Care to share?"

"Not at the moment." She and Rebecca walked over to Larry and Nick.

After awhile they left the zoo and Larry dropped the siblings off. When October got out of the car she looked across the street and noticed a certain guy watching her; Trent.

"Hey October, don't forget your purse." Nick said as he handed it to her.

"Oh thanks." October took her purse and when she looked back up Trent was gone. Now she was nervous. He knows where she lives. What would he do now?

"Trent's in town." October said when she and Rebecca got in the house.

Rebecca looked at her. "How do you know?"

"I uh…I saw him and we talked."

"Please tell me you aren't going back to him."

"Of course I'm not going back to him. He just came here to ask for a second chance." October was debating whether she should tell Rebecca that she saw Trent outside. But he disappeared so fast that she was wondering if it was just her imagination that she saw him.

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I promise I won't get hurt. I'm not going back to him so there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm your older sister. I can't help it. Now how about I fix dinner then we go to the museum?"

"I'm up for that. I still have to get Jededaiah back for telling everyone about me and Ahkmenrah."

"What are you going to do?"

October smiled. "You'll see." Then she went to change her clothes.

After about an hour dinner was ready and the sisters ate as they talked about their favorite part of the day. Rebecca's was when Larry tried to win her a stuffed animal from one of the vending machines. Larry was getting frustrated that the animal kept falling out of the claw, but his persistence paid off as he managed to nab an elephant.

October had a hard time decided what her favorite part was since she enjoyed it all. She finally decided the best part was when she and Nick ran through the fountain at the zoo. They weren't planning on getting wet so they had on their regular clothes.

After they ate dinner they headed towards the museum. They had gotten there a few minutes before the sun set so October ran to the diorama room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Larry asked.

"I need to take care of something." October said without stopping.

"She going to get Jed back for telling everyone about her and Ahk?"

"Yeah, but don't ask me what she has planned. She didn't tell me."

October stood back after she was done and waited for Jededaiah to wake. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.


	10. Confession

**A/N: Just to let you know my F key is messing up so if you see any words that are missing and F that's why.

* * *

**

Jededaiah finally woke from his slumber and at first he didn't notice, but after he took a few steps and the rest of the cowboys were staring he knew something was different. He looked down at himself and yelled.

"What in tar nation am I wearing?"

October laughed. "I had to get you back some how for telling everyone about last night."

"But why did you have to dress me up in Roman attire? That's just wrong."

October had done a project on the Roman Empire during high school and surprisingly she still had a few clothes from her Roman soldiers. Jededaiah and Octavius were friendlier to each other then they had been in the beginning, but Jededaiah still was against Romans.

"Why don't you look nice?" Octavius said as he came over to see what was going on.

"Don't rub it in." Jededaiah snapped.

"I think everyone should see your new look." October said as she picked him up.

"Put me down woman."

"Not a chance."

"Don't forget about me." Octavius said.

October picked him up as well and headed to the lobby. Once she was there she set both men on the desk.

"Introducing the new Jededaiah."

Everyone looked at Jededaiah.

"That's a good look or you Jed." Larry said.

"Shut up. This is embarrassing enough."

"Just remember if you ever blab about me and Ahkmenrah again it will be much worse."

"What could be worse then this?" He asked as he took off the Roman clothes.

"So are you and Ahkmenrah together?" Octavius asked.

October turned so red she thought she looked like a tomato. She turned to try and hide her face, but she turned right into Ahkmenrah. She didn't even know he was there let alone that close behind her.

"Sorry." She said with her head down.

"It's all right."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"No."

"No you won't answer? Or no you aren't together?" Jededaiah asked.

"Um…"

October didn't like being put on the spot light. She won't deny that she would like to be with Ahkmenrah, but she didn't want to say that they weren't even though it's true. Everyone was staring at her. She was hoping that Ahkmenrah would come to her aid, but he just stood there. October did the first thing that came to her mind and ran.

"Now look what you did." Octavius said to Jededaiah.

"Me? You're the one that asked the question."

"Should we go after her?" Larry asked.

"I'll go." Ahkmenrah said. Then he went in the direction that October ran.

Ahkmenrah felt bad that he didn't say anything, but his mind was too busy going over that question. He did have feelings for October and it wasn't until recently he realized how deep those feelings were. Last night made that very clear to him. Everything felt right when he was holding her. He could still remember the feel of her soft skin. Her brown eyes would always shine when she was happy and he wanted to make her happy. He came to the conclusion that he loved her and now he was debating whether he should tell her. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she did? Would their relationship ever last? Would it even be possible for them to be together?

Ahkmenrah soon found October in the same place he found her last night only this time she was leaning against the wall. Maybe she does have feelings for him because his tomb is the first place she goes when she wants has a lot on her mind and she wants to get away.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he walked p to her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" October was looking at the floor.

"What would you want me to say?"

"The truth." October knew she could have said the truth as well so why didn't she? Was it that hard to say they weren't together? They weren't so why couldn't she just say that?"

The truth. Could Ahkmenrah really say the truth in front of everyone? He didn't know how October felt so he didn't want to confess his love and then be rejected in front of the whole museum. They were alone now so perhaps now was a good time. A little part of him still held him back. He loved he that's true and he wanted her to know that, but what if she didn't feel the same? Could they still be friends? Or would their friendship be awkward?

Ahkmenrah put his hand under October's chin and made her look at him. "You want the truth?"

October nodded.

Ahkmenrah took a deep breath. "The truth is that I love you. When I was holding you last night I realized my true feelings and I don't want to ever let you go. I want to be with you if you will have me."

October didn't say anything at first and Ahkmenrah thought that maybe she didn't feel the same. October was just processing what he had just said. After a few minutes when she realized what he said a big smile appeared on her face as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too."

Ahkmenrah let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then we better make it official. October, will you be my girl?"

"Of course I will."

Ahkmenrah closed the space that was between them and their lips met. October felt like she would melt. The kiss was so sweet and passionate. It was like time had stopped and they were the only two in the world. October had dreamed about this moment, but this was so much better then her dreams.

Back in the lobby everyone was wondering what was keeping October and Ahkmenrah. A few people suggested they go look for them, but Rebecca said they will come back when they want to. Jededaiah was curious on what was taking them so long so he snuck off and went to go look for them and Octavius followed. The soon came upon October and Ahkmenrah kissing.

"This will be good to tell." Jededaiah said as he headed back to the others.

Octavius grabbed his shirt. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Then it's a good thing you aren't."

"Remember what October said. What do you think she will do to you next?"

"What could be worse then wearing that Roman stuff?"

"I can think of a few. You are small and there are a lot of possibilities."

"But this is just too good not to tell."

"It's your funeral." Then Octavius let go of him and they headed back to the lobby.

After what seemed like hours Ahkmenrah and October parted. October was in a daze and Ahkmenrah smiled. Everything seemed perfect.

"Wow." October said. "That was wonderful."

"Yes it was. I'm glad you are with me. You make me complete."

"I feel the same way. I think we should get back to the others though."

"Must we?" Ahkmenrah asked as he started kissing her neck.

October giggled. "I'm sure they are wondering where we are. Besides I'm nervous that Jededaiah has been spying on us again. If he saw us kissing I know he will rush off to tell everyone."

"You don't want everyone to know?"

"I have no problem with them knowing. I just prefer they hear it from us then him."

"Then we better get going."

The two of them headed back to the lobby as they held hands. When they were halfway there October noticed two small figures walking. She kneeled down.

"So I was right."

Both figures stopped walking and turned around.

"So how much did you see?"

"Enough." Jededaiah answered.

"I tried to stop him." Octavius said.

"Well tonight you aren't getting the chance to tell anyone." October picked up both Jededaiah and Octavius.

"That's not fair." Jededaiah complained.

"Of course it is." October smiled then they walked the rest of the way to the lobby.

Larry was the first to notice October and Ahkmenrah was back. He was about to say something, but he stopped as he saw they were holding hands. October put Jededaiah and Octavius on the desk.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" October asked. "Ahkmenrah and I have the answer to Octavius' question. We are together."

"And they kissed." Jededaiah added with a smirk.

The museum broke out in applause. October looked over at Rebecca expecting her to be smiling, but she wasn't. October couldn't tell what Rebecca was thinking.

Soon Rebecca told October that they had to leave. October didn't want to, but she was getting tired.

"Until the next time." Ahkmenrah said. Then he kissed October and it sent chills down her spine.

Ahkmenrah watched as October left the museum. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was so happy that he met October and that she returned his feelings. He couldn't wait to see her again.

The ride home was quiet. Rebecca wasn't saying anything and every time October tried to ask her what was wrong she would say she didn't want to talk about it now. October thought that maybe she and Larry got in a fight.

When they got home October was headed to her room until Rebecca stopped her.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Rebecca said.

"What's not a good idea?"

"You and Ahkmenrah. I don't think you two should be together."

"Why not? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy that's why I'm telling you this. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ahkmenrah would never hurt me."

"That's not what I mean. He is a three thousand year old mummy who is a rotting corpse during the day. He only comes to life at night."

"I could have done without the image. But what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? He can't leave the museum ever. Your dates will consist of walking around the museum and sharing your moments with the other inhabitants. Can you really be in a relationship like that?"

"You just don't want to see me happy."

"That's not it."

"Yes it is. Ever since we were kids I lived in your shadow. You were the smart and pretty one. All the boys followed you around. We both know I wasn't the prettiest girl when I was younger and I never had a boyfriend until I got into college and he turned out to be a jerk. You had plenty of boyfriends though. Ones that would treat you right and never yell at you. It's ok for me to have a boyfriend when he hits and yells at me, but now that I have a boyfriend that will treat me the way I should be treated you don't like it. You always liked it when you had something and I didn't and now I have what you have. A caring boyfriend. You like it when I have nothing."

"Are you sure you aren't just infatuated with him because he is a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt and it's what you have been wishing for since you were a kid?"

"How can you ask that? I love Ahkmenrah for him, not for what he was thousands of years ago." Then October went to her room and slammed the door.

Rebecca knew October would be mad at her, but she didn't know she would be this mad. Rebecca wants her to be happy. Maybe it's because she isn't in love with one of the inhabitants at the museum, but she just doesn't think their relationship will work.


	11. Arguing and Making up

The next day October wasn't on speaking terms with Rebecca. She went about her day like Rebecca wasn't even there. When Rebecca tried to talk to October she would say she doesn't want to talk and walk off. Right now October was walking around the city because she didn't feel like staying inside with her sister.

October was finally happy and it felt like Rebecca was taking that away from her. She knew her older sister was just looking out for her, but it's her choice to be with Ahkmenrah and Rebecca should respect that.

This morning October thought of something else. What was she going to do with her life now? She loves Ahkmenrah and doesn't want to leave him, but she still wanted to be and Egyptologist. Of course she would have to find another school since she got kicked out of her last one. She was just so confused and she didn't know where to turn.

"You look lost."

October looked up and saw Trent. "Will you leave me alone?"

"I came here to get you back and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Well your trip was wasted because I'm not going back with you."

"I promise I won't ever cheat on you again."

"You don't get it. It's not just the cheating. You yell at me for the smallest of things and you also hit me. I'm not staying with someone like you."

"I'll change I swear I will."

"Why don't I believe that?" October turned around and started walking the other way.

"I love you, October, and I'll prove it to you."

October stopped and looked back at him. "If you did love me then you would never have hit me. I'm just ashamed it took me so long to notice." Then she walked away.

Trent ran up to October and roughly grabbed her by the arm. "You aren't going anywhere until I say you can."

"This is exactly why I won't give you a second chance. Now let go of me."

"Maybe if you do as I say I won't have to get rough with you."

October stomped on his foot, making him let go of her and she ran off. She ran until she couldn't run any more and she fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. Once October could breath again she looked at her arm. Trent had left a bruise. She leaned against the wall of the building and remembered what had happened after the accident.

October had blood dripping from her head. She looked around and saw Trent was unconscious. She undid you seat belt and got out of the car. She fell to the ground and saw the damage she had done. Both cars were totaled. She slowly made her way to the other car to see if that person was ok. The driver of the other car was in worse shape then October was. The female driver was covered in so much blood. October made her way back to her car and searched for her cell phone. She soon found it and was relieved that it still worked. She dialed 911 and waited for them to show up.

Trent soon woke up and got out of the care. He went over t October who was sitting as far away from the cars as possible.

"Well, you did it now."

October looked up at him. "If you didn't hit me maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You were the one driving drunk. You would have hit that car even if I didn't hit you.

"It wasn't my fault."

"It's all your fault and now you will have to live with it."

"Trent, I don't want to ever see you again."

"I thought I told you that no one breaks up with me?"

"Well I just did and if you continue to harass me then I'll get a restraining order."

After that they didn't speak to each other until the police and ambulance arrived. The paramedics checked Trent and October to make sure there was no serious damage. October had cut her head opened so she needed to go to the hospital and get it taken care of. Before she went the police made her take a breathalyzer and of course she was over the legal limit.

October was then taken to the hospital and the doctors cleaned up her cut; she got stitches. After she was cleared to go the police arrested her. October had to stay in jail for a few days and she had to pay a fine. She also had to go to a drinking and driving class. October didn't stay in contact with Trent so she didn't know how bad he was or what his punishment was. She didn't even know if he got punished since she was the one driving.

October never spoke to Trent again, but now he is here and wants her back. How is she going to get rid of him? October stood up and started walking, though where she was going she didn't know.

After hours of wandering the city October went to the museum. It was almost sun down and she wanted to talk to Ahkmenrah. He could always cheer her up. When she got in there she saw Rebecca talking to Larry. October was about to walk out, but Rebecca stopped her.

"What?" October asked.

"We need to talk."

"We talked last night and you made you opinion perfectly clear."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm only looking out for you."

"Then do me a favor and don't. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'll be the one that has to live with the consequences."

The two siblings continued to bicker back and forth as Larry just watched not know whether he should break up the argument or let them fight it out. They were so into their fighting that they didn't even realize the sun had set and the museum was awake. They barely looked up when Rexy roared.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked Larry.

"Rebecca and October are fighting again."

"What is it this time?"

"I have no clue."

"What's with all the yelling?" Ahkmenrah asked as he entered the lobby. Then he saw October and Rebecca. "They're fighting again?"

"It would appear so."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Then October ran off. October's eyes were blurred with tears that she didn't even see Ahkmenrah.

"What was all that about?" Larry asked.

Rebecca looked at Ahkmenrah then back at Larry. "I'll tell you later."

Ahkmenrah had a feeling the fight was about him by the way Rebecca looked at him. He went to go find October and he knew just where to find her. When he got to his tomb he saw October sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her head down. As he got closer he could hear her crying.

"October, are you all right?" That was a stupid question. She was crying and he was asking if she was all right.

"No I'm not." Her voice was muffled, but Ahkmenrah knew what she said.

He sat next to her. "What happened?"

October looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red. "Rebecca doesn't approve of our relationship. I don't understand why she can't just be happy for me."

Ahkmenrah wiped her tears. "I know you want her to approve, but you shouldn't let that get you down. If you do then you will never be happy and I don't like seeing you sad."

"I know. I guess she isn't going to approve everything I do."

"And the only opinions that matter in this relationship are ours."

October smiled. "You're right." October gave him a kiss. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Any time."

Ahkmenrah helped October up and that is when he noticed the bruise on her arm. "How did you do that?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just ran into the corner of a wall. Let's get back to the others." She grabbed his hand and walked back to the lobby.

"October, can I talk to you?" Rebecca asked when she saw October.

October was reluctant at first, but nodded. They walked over to one of the corners so they could have some privacy.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I know it isn't any of my business who you date and I should be happy for you. I can see how happy you are with Ahkmenrah and I won't stand in the way."

"What made you change you mind?"

"Larry talked some sense into me. You should be with whoever makes you happy and I will support you all the way."

October smiled and hugged Rebecca. "Thanks sis." Then they headed back to the group.

"So is everything all right now?" Larry asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Rebecca answered.

October was glad that her sister finally approved of her and Ahkmenrah. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy relationship, but she wanted to stay with him so she was going to do everything to make it work and Ahkmenrah was going to do the same.


	12. Chapter 12

October had been doing a lot of thinking and she decided to go to the court house and get a restraining order against Trent. She couldn't lay on her left side because her bruise would hurt when she put pressure on it. October didn't want to get anyone involved so she didn't tell Rebecca where she was going.

October got to the court house and asked about getting a restraining order. They gave her a pile of paper work to fill out. It took her almost an hour and it felt like her hand was going to fall off. When she gave the paper work back to the person he said he would deliver them to the judge and to wait.

It felt like time was going by slow, but every time October looked at the clock only a minute or two had passed. Finally after thirty minutes the judge called her in.

"Ms. Hutman, I have gone over your paper work and you put down that you have proof of the abuse."

"Yes." October lifted up her sleeve and showed the judge the bruise.

"And this isn't the first time. Has he left bruises before?"

"Yes."

"How did the abuse start?"

"I…I'm not really sure. He was nice one minute then I did something he didn't like and hit me."

"Do you know where…" The judge looked at the paper to see the name of her abuser. "Mr. Davies is now?"

"No I don't."

The judge looked over the paper work for a few minutes then looked at October. "All right Ms. Hutman, I will grant you a restraining order. If you wait out in the hall I'll get the documents."

"Thank you."

October left and waited some more. After awhile the judge came out and handed October the restraining order.

"This is your copy. I'll keep a copy for my records and I'll look for Mr. Davies and give him his copy. If he comes near you then you just call the police."

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

Then October left the court house. She didn't feel any safer with just a piece of paper, but if Trent did come around then she could call the cops and have him arrested. Even still she was afraid.

When October got back home Rebecca asked where she went. October said she just went for a walk.

"Why do I get the feeling you're keeping something from me?" Rebecca said.

"I don't know. I tell you everything, don't I?"

"Almost everything. When we were younger you told me every detail about your day, but now you keep secrets and you don't come to me with every problem you have. You have your own life now and I have to learn that I can't protect you forever."

October smiled. "As long as you're my big sister you will always protect me. It's in your nature and you can't go against it."

Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"You don't have to worry. If I have a big problem that I can't handle then I'll come to you."

"That's good to know. By the way we are going house hunting tomorrow."

"That should be fun. Do you know what else is tomorrow?"

"Thursday?" October stared at her and Rebecca laughed. "Relax I know it's your birthday."

"I would be so mad if you forget your own sister's birthday."

The rest of the day went by uneventful and it was time to go to the museum. October and Rebecca got there early so October was going to wait in Ahkmenrah's tomb for him to wake up. She was in such a hurry to see him that she went running up the stairs, but tripped on her way up and hit her head on one of the steps.

"October, are you all right?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm fine." October stood up and smiled at her sister. "No worries." Then she headed off again with more caution.

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Larry asked.

"Who knows? I'm surprised she hasn't done any real damage with how much she hurts herself."

Tripping on the stairs took away some time and by the time October got to Ahkmenrah he was already climbing out of his sarcophagus.

"Hey Ahkmenrah."

Ahkmenrah looked at her and smiled. "Hello October. What happened to you forehead?"

"I tripped on the stairs and hit my head. I guess it was hard enough to leave a bruise."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit, but I'll be fine." Ahkmenrah kissed October on her forehead. "I feel much better now."

"That's good. I don't want you to be hurting."

"That will be hard to do. I'm always tripping and hurting myself. Now I need to go get some aspirin. My head is throbbing."

As they were walking back to the lobby October had the feeling that they were being followed, but every time she looked around she didn't see anyone.

"How's your head?" Rebecca asked when she saw October.

"I have a bruise and it hurts a little, but I'll live. Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah I do." Rebecca searched through her purse until she found her bottle of aspirin. Then she handed it to October.

"Thanks." October grabbed her water bottle that she brought with her and swallowed the aspirin. "So Becky, what do you have planned for me tomorrow?"

"What makes you think I have anything planned?"

"Because you love your little sister and you like doing things for me."

"What's tomorrow?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"It's my birthday."

"And you'll be twenty-three." Rebecca said. "You're getting old."

"Then that must make you ancient." October laughed.

Ahkmenrah felt bad. He didn't know tomorrow was October's birthday and he didn't have anything to give her. Maybe if he talked to Larry he would know what to get her.

"I will be back."

"Where are you going?" October asked him.

"I just need to talk to Larry about something." He kissed October then left to find Larry.

"I wonder what he needs to talk about."

"Are you that clueless?"

October looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"You just said it's your birthday tomorrow. What do you think he's going to do?"

"Oh." October said as it finally dawned on her. "He doesn't have to get me anything."

Ahkmenrah found Larry by the African room trying to get his keys back from Dexter. That monkey was always causing problems.

"Larry, I need to speak with you."

"Sure, just as soon as I get my keys back." Larry went to grab his keys, but Dexter ran to the other side of the room.

Ahkmenrah held out his hand at Dexter. "Dexter, may I please have the keys?"

Dexter looked at him for a minute then handed him the keys.

"How come everyone can get the keys back except me?" Larry asked as Ahkmenrah gave him the keys.

"Dexter just likes to tease you. Now I need to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Tomorrow is October's birthday and I don't have anything for her. I was wondering if you could get her something for me."

"Uh yeah, no problem. I'm sure I can think of something."

"Thank you. I would greatly appreciate it." Then Ahkmenrah went back to October.

"What am I suppose to get her?" Larry asked himself.

When Ahkmenrah got to the lobby he didn't see October or Rebecca. He then noticed a pair of legs sticking out from behind the desk and as he got closer he saw that it was October lying on the floor; she was asleep.

He knelt down beside her and moved a strand of hair from her face. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He was so grateful that October came into his life. She had filled and emptiness in his heart he thought would never be filled. For the first time in a long time he felt complete and he never wanted to let October go. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

October stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Ahkmenrah. "Now that's a good sight to wake up to." October stood up and stretched. "The floor is not the most comfortable place to sleep."

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" He asked as he stood up as well.

"I don't know. Rebecca went to talk to Sacagawea and I was waiting here for you. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all right. Maybe you should go home to get your rest."

"But I want to stay with you." October whined; Ahkmenrah chuckled.

"Well, you could go get some rest then you could come back tomorrow night and be well rested."

"Maybe you're right. I just don't like leaving you." October hugged him.

"I don't like it when you leave either, but I don't want you sleeping on the floor. As you said it's not comfortable and you could get sore from sleeping down there."

"That's true. All right, I'll go and get some rest."

October kissed Ahkmenrah then headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to wait for Rebecca?"

October looked back at him. "Just tell her I went home. If I wait any longer I'll fall asleep on my feet."

"All right, but just be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Then October left.

October was happy that Ahkmenrah was worrying about her. When she was with Trent and went somewhere all Trent would say was "Just come back." Not once did he tell her to be careful or anything like that. She was so glad she met Ahkmenrah. He filled a part of her heart that Trent never did and October knew she was meant to be with Ahkmenrah.


	13. Happy Birthday

The next day October was excited. This is the first birthday in three years that she spent it with her sister. She took a shower and got ready for the day. When she went into the kitchen she saw Rebecca reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" October asked as she grabbed a pop tart.

"You remember the amulet that was stolen a few months ago?"

"Yeah you mentioned something about it."

"They still haven't found it or the person who took it. There were no finger prints or any type of evidence at the scene. They have no leads at all." Rebecca put the newspaper down.

"That's odd. I hope they find it soon. What kind of amulet was it?"

"They aren't saying."

"Oh so the thief could sell it and no one would know it's stolen. Nice."

"So are you ready to go looking at houses? Larry is picking us up soon."

"Yeah I'm ready, but is there something you want to say to me?"

Rebecca thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Nothing comes to mind?"

"Not a thing."

"Oh…ok."

How could Rebecca forget it's her birthday? They were just talking about yesterday. Maybe she was just too excited about looking for a house with Larry. Rebecca will remember it's her birthday. How could you forget your own sister's birthday?

Larry soon arrived with Nick and the four of them started looking for a house. Larry and Rebecca saw a few houses in the newspaper that they wanted to check out so they went there first.

The first house they looked at was nice on the outside. It was lavender with white trimming and a beautiful rose garden under one of the windows. The inside however was not as charming as the outside. The carpet was an ugly brown that October couldn't tell if that was the normal color or if the cleaners didn't do their job right. The walls had so many nails and staples it looked like the last people to live here put them on the wall randomly. The rooms were too small and the bathroom had some mold.

"I thought they were supposed to clean the house before they sell it?" Nick asked.

"They are." Larry answered. "Obviously they were slacking on the job."

The second house was a little nicer, but not by much. Half of the lawn was brown which wasn't that bad, but it was the inside that made them decide not to get it. There was a strong odor right as they walked in. when they asked about it the sales person said that they have cleaned thousands of times and can't get the smell out and they have no idea where it's coming from. The four of them didn't even stay to look t the rest of the house.

It was like that the rest of the day. All the houses looked nice on the outside, but wasn't that good on the inside. October and Nick were getting tired of looking at House, but Larry and Rebecca wanted to look at one more.

"Come on guys. Sixth time's the charm." Larry said; October and Nick groaned.

"Last one we promise." Rebecca said.

The last house they looked at was nice on the outside, but so were the others. It was baby blue with white trim and the green lawn was surrounded by and iron fence. When they saw inside it wasn't like the others at all. The carpet was cream in color with white walls. The bedrooms were a good size and the master bedroom had its own bathroom. There was no mold in either bathroom.

"So what do you guys think?" Larry asked.

"I like it." Rebecca said.

"Me too. It's better then the other ones we looked at." October agreed.

"I like it too."

"Then it's agreed? We all like this house?" Larry looked at the three of them.

"Agreed." The three of them said in unison.

"Then it's settled. We'll get this house."

Larry and Rebecca filled out some paper work while October and Nick were talking about which room they wanted. After ten minutes of them going back and forth between the rooms they finally decided which one they wanted. Nick was going to take the room next to the master bedroom and October was taking the one that was across the hall.

"Are you two ready?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep." Nick said. "And we figured out which room we wanted."

"That's good. Then you'll be all set when we move."

October was hoping that since they were done looking at houses then Rebecca would wish her a happy birthday, but nothing was said when they headed back home. She was debating whether she should remind them or if she should say something. Then again she shouldn't have to remind her sister about her birthday.

The rest of the day October stayed in her room. She was upset and hurt that no one wished her happy birthday especially Rebecca. How could she forget when they were just discussing it yesterday?

October didn't know how long she stayed in her room until Rebecca came in and said she was going to the museum. October looked out her window and saw it was night. October told Rebecca to give her a few minutes and she would be ready to go.

October went over to her dresser and got out the make up she had gotten when she and Rebecca went shopping. She had never worn it, but she decided to put some on for tonight. Ahkmenrah said he wanted to see her with make up so tonight was a good time for it. Maybe he would remember it was her birthday. October knew that he of all people wouldn't forget…would he?

October put on two shades of purple eye shadow. She put a light color on her brow bone and a darker one on her eye lid. Then she put on her black mascara. October was never good with putting make up on, but she thought she did a good job. After that she and Rebecca were off to the museum.

"Are you all right?" Rebecca asked on the ride there.

"I'm fine." October said, staring out the window.

"You seem distracted today."

"Do I? I wouldn't know why?"

"You aren't mad that we are moving in with Larry, are you?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." October snapped.

The rest of the drive was quiet. October didn't know which was stronger: her anger or hurt.

By the time they got to the museum everyone was awake; October could see movement as she walked up the steps. When they got inside it seemed like the whole museum was in the lobby an October's anger quickly vanished.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled.

October smiled as she looked around. There was a happy birthday banner that was hanging across the desk. There were also balloons and streamers dangling everywhere.

October looked at Rebecca. "I thought you forgot."

Rebecca laughed. "Then I'm very good at acting."

"I seriously thought you forgot."

"How could I forget my baby sister's birthday?"

October playfully hit Rebecca. "I hate you."

"Happy birthday October." Larry said.

"Thanks you guys."

Ahkmenrah came up and kissed October. "Happy birthday."

October was so surprised by the party and she was happy. She was mad at Rebecca because she thought she forgot, but Rebecca was just planning a surprise party for her.

October opened the present that Rebecca gave her. It was a new book about Egypt. Next was the present from Larry. He got her a dream catcher. Rebecca had told him that October had nightmares some times so Larry thought that would help. Nick gave October the present from him. He gave her a candle that had Egyptian writing on it.

"Thank you guys. I love my presents."

"Now it's time for my present." Ahkmenrah said as he took October's hand and led her away.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Ahkmenrah led her to the roof and she was confused until she saw a blanket spread out with two lit candles. There was a plate with a small cake that said Happy Birthday and a present next to it.

"Ahkmenrah, this is nice." October hugged him. Then they sat down.

"I know cake isn't as good as a real dinner."

"Are you kidding? I love cake. It's much better then dinner."

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're happy."

October took a bite of the cake. "Mmmm, white cake with cherry filling. My favorite."

"Rebecca bought it."

"Would you like to open your present?"

"Of course I would."

Ahkmenrah handed October her gift and she unwrapped it to reveal a box. She opened the box and she was amazed at what she saw. It was an amethyst that was on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful."

"I'll put it on you." Ahkmenrah took the necklace and placed it on October. "It suites you."

"Thank you." October kissed him. This was the best birthday she ever had.


	14. The Rescue

It had been a few days and Rebecca and October had moved all their stuff into the new house along with Larry and Nick. The first day staying at the new place was a little weird. October wasn't use to being around Larry so much, but she didn't mind. Of course now she had to endure the two love birds make gooey eyes at each other and kiss, though that is when she went to her room.

Having Nick stay over was fun. He was like a little brother October never had. She loved messing with him. They also played video games together and they both got very competitive. Whenever they played together you would always hear them saying, "Take that." "That's cheating." "Give me a chance." "I told you I'd win."

One day Rebecca had to work and it was just October and Larry at the house. At first it felt little weird with just the two of them since she had never really been alone with Larry before, but she got use to it.

Right now October was lying on her bed with a headache. She didn't know what caused her headache. It just came all of a sudden. She had taken four aspirins and she was going to take two more, but Larry stopped her afraid that she would OD herself. This was the worst headache she had ever had. Her head felt like it was going to explode. October started banging her head on the wall only to find out that wasn't the best of ideas. It only made her head worse.

October tried to sleep to see if a little nap would help, but she was hurting so much that she couldn't even sleep. Not wanting to stay in the house she decided to go for a walk which probably wasn't a good idea because of all the noise.

She had only been walking for ten minutes when her headache suddenly went away. It was strange. How could her headache come on as bad as it did then just go away? October wasn't complaining. It just seems strange that it went away just like that.

"I've been looking for you."

October looked behind her and saw Trent. She wasn't as afraid as she was before since now she has a restraining order and all she has to do is call the cops and he'll be arrested.

"You put a restraining order against me?"

"So they did find you? That's good."

"You think a piece of paper will stop me?"

"Yes. You're violating the order now. I can call the cops and they'll arrest you."

Trent was angry and October could see it. She had to act fast if she doesn't want to get hurt. She took out her phone and was about to dial the cops, but Trent hit the phone out of her hands and punched her in the face.

"You won't do anything."

Trent went to punch October again and she closed her eyes, but the punch never came. She opened her eyes and saw someone had caught Trent's hand.

"That's not very nice."

"This doesn't concern you. Now go away."

"If you're hitting women then it does concern me. I don't like when men abuse women. You might want to call the cops." The stranger said to October.

October just nodded as she picked up her phone and called the cops. The stranger kept Trent there until the cops showed up. October told them she had a restraining order against him and showed them the paper. After that Trent was arrested.

"I'll get out, October, and when I do no one will be able to protect you." Then the cop put Trent in the car and drove off.

"Thank you." October said to her savior. Now that she wasn't in danger she got a good look at him. He was wearing blue jeans with a white muscle shirt. His black hair was spiked.

"No problem. I couldn't just stand by and watch that guy beat you. I'm Zack."

"I'm October."

"That's a unique name. Were you born in October?"

"No, I was born in June."

"Looks like you're going to have a black eye. You should put ice on it."

"I'll be fine. I've had worse then this."

"You were smart to get a restraining order. I know some women stay with jerks like that."

"Well, I'm not one of those women who think they need a man in their life. I'd prefer to be alone then with someone like that."

"So did you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Coffee?"

"Not as a date." Zack quickly said. "Just as friends."

"Um…all right."

They walked to the nearest coffee shop which was only around the block and October kept thanking Zack and asked if there was anything she could do to repay him. Zack said that she didn't need to do anything and that he was happy to help.

After awhile of talking and drinking coffee October headed home and Zack offered to walk with her. October said he didn't have to, but he said that he wants to make sure she got home all right. October saw that he wasn't going to give up so she agreed that he could walk her home.

"Thanks for walking me home." October said when they got to her house.

"No problem. I hope I get to see you again."

"Maybe if I have time. I've had a busy schedule lately."

"It's good to take a break once in awhile. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to go see my boyfriend."

"The guy that hit you?"

"No, not him. I said before that I wasn't going back to him."

"I hope this guy treats you better."

"He does. I should go now. Bye."

"Until next time then." Then Zack left.

October went into the house. "I think he was trying to hit on me."

"Who was hitting on you?" Larry asked as he came into the room. Before October could answer Larry saw her eye. "What happened to you?"

"I ran into my ex. He didn't like that I put a restraining order on him."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"How's your headache?"

"It went away."

"That's good."

A few hours later Larry and October headed to the museum. October styled her hair so it would cover her bruised eye. She told Larry not to tell Rebecca and when he asked why all she would say was she didn't want Rebecca to worry.

When they got to the museum October headed straight for Ahkmenrah's tomb as she said hi to Rebecca as she passed her. Larry didn't feel right keeping October's secret. Besides Rebecca was going to find out sooner or later. October can't hide that bruise forever.

"Hey Rebecca, I need to talk to you about October."

"Is she all right? I hope she didn't bug you too much today."

"No she was fine, but she ran into an ex of hers."

Rebecca knew immediately who he was talking about. She knew Trent had hit October a few times, though October never told her the extent of the abuse.

October arrived at Ahkmenrah's tomb and smiled when she saw him. "Hey Ahkmenrah."

"Hello October. Why do you have your hair in your face?"

"It's just a new style I'm trying."

"I don't like it. You shouldn't hide your beautiful eyes."

Ahkmenrah went to push October's hair back, but she backed away.

"Well I like it."

"October Lynn Hutman!" October heard Rebecca yell.

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble."

Rebecca appeared in the room and she looked mad, but also concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me you ran into Trent today?"

October glared at Larry.

"Hey she was going to find out anyway."

"Who is Trent?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Just an old boyfriend. No big deal."

"No big deal? October, he hurt you."

"Yeah, but he's in jail now."

"Why didn't you tell me he was hurting you and you got a restraining order on him?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Besides I took care of it."

"Someone is hurting you?" Ahkmenrah asked October.

October sighed. _I guess there is no reason for me to hide it any more._

October brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why didn't you tell me someone was hurting you?"

October looked at Ahkmenrah. "What could you have done if I did? Nothing that's what. You can't protect me on the outside of the museum."

October realized what she said and instantly regretted it. There was sadness in Ahkmenrah's eyes and maybe even hurt.

"You're right. I can't." Then he left the room.

October could hear the sadness in his voice and she felt bad for what she said. She wanted to go after him and say she didn't mean it, but it was the truth. Why should she apologize for saying the truth?

"Aren't you going after him?" Larry asked.

"What would I say?"

"You could apologize." Rebecca suggested.

"For what? He can't protect me so why should I say I'm sorry for stating the truth?"

"Maybe you should apologize for hurting him."

"I didn't hurt him."

"If you believe that then maybe you're wrong for him." Then Rebecca left and Larry followed.

October wanted to run after him, but something was stopping her. She couldn't apologize so what could she say? October looked at the entrance of the tomb and debated on if she should go after him or if she should let him have some time alone.

"What are you staring at?" October asked the jackals as she walked out of the room.


	15. Discussions

**This contains some mild violence so if you do not like reading about people being killed then skip the dream sequence. It isn't much, but I'm still warning you.

* * *

**

Ahkmenrah wandered around the museum, not even paying attention to where he was going. He knew what October said was true, but he still felt hurt by her words. He felt bad that he couldn't protect her. It pained him that someone would hurt her and he wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and be her shield…but he can't. He could protect her from whatever danger was in the museum, but once she left he couldn't keep her safe. Was it wrong to be with her? Maybe he should let it go and she could find someone who could actually protect her. But the thought of losing October was painful. He couldn't imagine life without her. He wasn't fully alive until he met her and now he might lose her.

October sat on the bench in the diorama room. She was so confused. She wanted to run to Ahkmenrah and say she never meant it. then there was a part of her knew what she said was the truth and she had no reason to apologize.

"I'm so damn confused." October was frustrated with herself.

"Hey, watch your language."

October looked over and saw Jededaiah and Octavius on the bench. It was Jededaiah who spoke.

"Be quiet. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't say."

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood."

"I don't think it's wise to anger her more." Octavius said.

"What's she gonna do? Dress me up as a Roman again?"

"I could squish you."

For a quick second Jededaiah looked scared, but that was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you try."

Jededaiah knew October would never squish him and he was right. October just sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"What troubles you my lady?" Octavius asked.

"I said something really stupid."

"Then maybe you should apologize."

"But what I said was the truth. Why should I apologize for that?"

"What did you say? And who did you say it to?"

"I told Ahkmenrah that he can't protect me on the outside of the museum."

"Oh." Octavius knew it was the truth as well and didn't know any advice to give her. Jededaiah on the other hand knew exactly what to say.

"Ahk loves you and he does his best to protect you. If he could you know he would protect you on the outside. I bet he feels terrible because he can't."

October looked at Jededaiah. For once he actually said something helpful.

"Yeah, you're right."

"By the way, what happened to you eye?" Octavius asked.

"Some guy hit me."

"He did what? Bring him here and I'll teach him a lesson." Jededaiah said as he waved his fist.

October smiled. Jededaiah may be annoying at times, but he did care for her…and so did Ahkmenrah.

"Thanks for the talk guys. I think I'll go find Ahkmenrah."

October stood up and started looking for him. Where would he have gone?

Ahkmenrah was standing on the roof as he looked out over the city. It was much different out there then it was in the museum and he often wondered what it would be like to walk out there. This time was different then when he ruled over Egypt and he wanted to see those changes. He also wanted to protect the woman he loved, but that was impossible. He could never leave the museum and if he did he would turn to dust in the morning.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone walk up behind him. When he saw October he wanted to run to her and hold her, but he held himself back. The words she said still stung and he didn't know why she came up here. Was she going to say she wanted to see someone else? Someone who could actually protect her? Or did she come here for a different reason?

"I thought I might find you up here."

October looked at the city. She was still unsure of what she was going to say. She wasn't apologizing that's for sure.

Ahkmenrah looked at her. He wanted to ask if she wanted to find someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. The thought of it alone pained his heart.

After minutes of silence October finally looked at him. "I know I hurt you when I said you couldn't protect me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What you said was the truth and I can't blame you for speaking it. If you want…if you would prefer…" He couldn't say it. He didn't want to say it.

"I don't want someone else if that's what you're trying to say. I'd still like to be with you if you still want me."

Ahkmenrah smiled as he embraced October. "Of course I still want you. I would never let you go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ahkmenrah felt something wet on his chest and when he pulled away he say October was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so stupid. I should have told you."

Ahkmenrah pulled her close. "You aren't stupid. I understand why you didn't tell me. I just feel helpless that I can't protect you. It pains me when I see you hurting."

"From now on I'll tell you whenever someone is hurting me. I promise."

"Then I'll get Larry to give that person a beating."

"How about Rebecca? Big sisters are betting at beating people up."

"All right, I'll get Rebecca."

The two of them stood there holding one another. Ahkmenrah was grateful that he didn't lose October and October felt safe in his arms even if he can't protect her outside.

In the lobby Rebecca was wondering if she should go talk to October. She kept looking up the stairs hoping maybe she would see her or Ahkmenrah.

"Maybe I should go check on her."

"I think they need to work this out themselves."

"I shouldn't have told her she was wrong for him. October has always kept things hidden when she didn't want people to worry."

"Well, she has to realize that people will worry more if she doesn't tell them."

"I've told her that, but she doesn't listen. She's too stubborn."

Ahkmenrah and October soon headed back inside. When they were halfway to the lobby October started getting her headache back. At first she tried to ignore it, but it kept getting worse with every step she took. Ahkmenrah looked at her and saw her pained expression.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a headache. I'll be all right."

It was just like this morning when she got a headache out of nowhere and the pain was so bad. Why was she getting them all of a sudden? The pain got so bad that she stopped walking and rubbed her head.

"Should I go get Rebecca?"

"No, I'll be fine."

She started walking again and hoped the pain would go away soon.

When they got to the lobby Rebecca smiled when she saw her sister and Ahkmenrah holding hands. As they got closer Rebecca's smile faded when she saw October rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?"

"It's just a headache. Can I have some aspirin?"

"Sure." Rebecca got the bottle out of her purse and gave October two pills. October went to the water fountain and swallowed the pills.

"This happened this morning." Larry said.

"Did it?" Rebecca looked at her sister with concern.

"Yes, but it went away and this will go away too."

"You going to tell her how many pills you took?"

"I only took four."

"And you would have taken six if I didn't stop you."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor." Rebecca said.

"No doctors. I'll be fine."

"Then we should go home so you can rest. Walking around won't make it any better."

"I don't need rest."

"October-"

"All right, all right." October turned to Ahkmenrah. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Take care." Ahkmenrah kissed her. Then October and Rebecca left.

"I see you made up with Ahkmenrah."

"Yeah. I apologized for hurting him and I promised I would tell him next time when someone hurt me. At first he said he was going to have Larry beat the person up, but I said you would be better."

"That's right. Beware big sister's wrath."

"I don't know if Larry has seen you mad, but you can be scary when you're angry."

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Oh no, that's why I see steam coming out your ears." October laughed.

When they got home October tried to sleep, but her headache was keeping her up. It was throbbing and she wanted to take a hammer and pound her head. Finally October went in the bathroom and took some night quil; a little more then she was supposed to, but it knocked her out.

_~Dream~_

_ October was in a place she had never been before. It appeared that she was in a desert. There was a group of people not far ahead of her so she ran to catch them. As she got closer she could hear screams and children crying._

_ Her heart started pounding as she saw the sand stained red. It was blood, she knew it. She got up to the group and saw them murdering some people that were camping. They showed no mercy as they killed men, women and children._

_ One person wearing a black cloak walked up to a woman trying to protect her child. October ran and stood in front of them, but the sword went right through her. She gasped as she turned around and saw the sword sticking out of the woman. Her blood stained the ground beneath her. The child cried as he tried to 'wake up his mom.' The murderer then raised their sword and lunged it at the screaming child._

_~End Dream~_

October woke up dripping in sweat and her heart pounding. She looked around and saw that she was back in her room. She couldn't get the images out of her head. All those people being killed. Even the children weren't spared. But why would she have a dream like that? It was terrifying.

Her head had stopped hurting, but now her heart was hurting. It was hurting for all those people that were killed. October knew it was just a dream, but it felt so real.

She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and chugged it down. She stood there for a minute as her heart slowed down. Never in her life has she had a dream liked that.

October went back to her room and tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she would see images of people being killed and the blood in the sand. That was the last time she was taking aspirin then night quil before bed.


	16. Figuring Things Out

The next day October felt better then she did last night and she completely forgot about her nightmare. When she finally fell back asleep she only dreamed of Ahkmenrah.

October headed out to the kitchen, but before she got too far she bumped into Rebecca.

"Hey, I was just coming to make sure you were still alive."

"Huh?" October was confused. Why wouldn't she be alive?

"It's almost one in the afternoon. I checked on you earlier and you were still breathing."

"Oh. Well, I had a nightmare that woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep after that."

"Larry and I are going to get some lunch. Did you want to come?"

"Sure, just let me change first."

October went back in her room and changed into the first thing she pulled out of her drawer. She was too lazy to actually look to see what she wanted to wear for the day. After that she put her hair up in a pony tail then the three of them were off. They decided to have Burger King for lunch.

As Rebecca and Larry were ordering October went and saved a booth for them.

"So I do get to see you again after all."

October looked up and saw Zack. "What are you doing here?" That was a stupid question.

"Getting lunch and I'm guessing you're doing the same. Would you mind if I join you?"

"Actually I'm here with my sister and her boyfriend."

"Where's your boyfriend? Don't you feel like the third wheel?"

"Um, he's working right now. Her boyfriend is cool to hang out with."

"Hey October, who's this?" Rebecca asked as she and Larry sat at the table.

"This is Zack. I met him yesterday."

"After I saved you."

"You didn't tell me that." Rebecca said as she looked at her sister.

"She didn't?"

October didn't know how it happened, but Zack sat next to her and started explaining how he stopped Trent from abusing October any more then he already had. After they ate they all said good-bye and went their separate ways.

"He seems nice." Rebecca said.

"And I think he likes you." Larry said to October. "He couldn't stop staring at you."

"Well, that's too bad for him because I already have a man in my life."

Rebecca was going to say something, but she stopped herself. She told October that she was going to support her in her decision to be with Ahkmenrah and that's what she'll try to do. She just thinks that October will be happier with someone who can also walk around during the day. October may not want that now, but in awhile Rebecca was sure October would start wishing Ahkmenrah could be with all the time.

October was in her room looking through some college brochures she got. She had to start figuring out what she was going to do. Lately she had been questioning whether she still wanted to pursue her dream as an Egyptologist. It's what she has wanted since she was young, but now she wasn't so sure. She still loved Egypt, but something was holding her back.

October decided it was time for her to get a job. She thought that if she was going to be here awhile she might as well get a job so she'll have money. She went to the kitchen and took this morning's news paper into her room and started looking for a job.

She scanned the want ads, but nothing caught her eye. She wasn't best at cooking. No way can she get a job as a bartender. She wasn't going to be a cocktail waitress. With her temper she'd probably yell at the first guy who hit on her then get fired. She was about to give up when a job finally got her attention. That was the perfect job for her. October put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and headed out as she told Rebecca she'd be back.

On her way October couldn't stop thinking how fun it would be to work there. Sure she couldn't talk to any of the exhibits, but this way she could also be around Ahkmenrah during the day…in a way. Yeah working at the museum would be good for her.

October arrived at the museum and told the person at the desk that she wanted to apply for the job. He gave her an application and she sat on one of the benches to fill it out. Once she was done she handed it back to him. Now all she had to do was wait for a call for an interview.

Before she left the museum she went to Ahkmenrah's tomb. She thought she might as well say hi since she was there even though he can't hear her. When she got there she saw no one else was in the room. That would make talking to him easier. She didn't want people looking at her like she was a nut case.

"Hey Ahkmenrah, I just stopped by to say hi." October said as she walked up to the sarcophagus. "I've been thinking about what to do with my life ever since I was kicked out of my school. I still want to be an Egyptologist, but I don't…I don't want to leave you. I finally realized what was holding me back. I love you more then anything and I can't imagine my life without you. I can't stand being away from you. Maybe I'm just being selfish. I don't know." October heard footsteps approaching. "I'll see you tonight." Then she left.

The rest of the day October continued looking at college brochures and seeing which ones was better. There were a couple of schools that had Egyptology classes so she was thinking of attending one of those. Then another thing crossed her mind. Would they have her records from her old school? Would they find out she started fights and won't accept her. She was so mad at herself that she might have ruined her life.

That night October, Rebecca, Larry and Nick all went to the museum. October didn't tell them she applied for a job there. She would wait to see if she actually got the job.

October headed over to Ahkmenrah's tomb and saw him walking out of his tomb. She smiled at him.

"Hey Ahkmenrah."

He smiled back. "Hello October. I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok what is it?"

"If I am holding you back from something I'm sorry. You should live your life and do what makes you happy. I don't think you're being selfish. I'll understand and support you in whatever you choose."

October looked at him with confusion. "How did you…did you hear me?"

"Yes. Even though I'm not awake during the day I can still hear what people say. I love you more then anything and I don't want you to leave, but you shouldn't stop your life just because of me."

October hugged him. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you."

"Don't you want to go and live your life?"

"I can live my life right here."

"If that's what you want. I just don't want to be holding you back from anything."

"I don't know exactly what I want in my life, but I do know I want you."

"And I want you."

October looked up at Ahkmenrah and was about to kiss him when something hit her foot. She looked down and saw a toy car. A small head poked out from the window.

"Sorry about that Gigantis." Jededaiah said. "I stepped on the wrong pedal."

"Were you spying on us?"

"Of course not. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

"He was spying on you." Octavius said as he stuck his head out the window.

"Don't put this all on me. You were spying too."

"Ah so you admit you were spying on us."

"Gotta go." Jededaiah then drove the car off.

October shook her head. "What am I going to do with those two?"

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Yes, they can be quite the pests."

October nodded in agreement. Then they headed to the lobby.

When they got out there they saw a soccer match going on so they sat back to watch. Everything was going fine until October started getting a headache. She was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. Why was she getting headaches all of a sudden? She tried to ignore it, but it kept getting worse.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I just have a headache."

"You have been getting those a lot haven't you?"

"I'll be fine."

October started carrying aspirin in her purse just in case her head started hurting again. She stood up to go get some, but then she became dizzy. Ahkmenrah noticed this and held her.

"You're making me worry."

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine I promise."

October's head got worse and she whimpered in pain. Her knees gave out and she collapsed and her world went black.


	17. What's Happening

**Again I'm warning people that there is some mild violence in this one.

* * *

**

Ahkmenrah caught October as she fell. He was really worried about her and didn't know what to do. What could be causing her headaches? And now he was starting to panic because October is lying in his arms unconscious.

Teddy was the first to notice something was wrong. He went over to the young Pharaoh to see what was going on.

"She just collapsed. I don't know what happened." Ahkmenrah tried to keep his voice steady, but you could clearly hear that he was afraid.

Soon others saw what was going on and went over to see if October was ok. When Rebecca got there she started panicking and asking what happened and if she's still breathing.

"She's still breathing. October, please wake up." Ahkmenrah shook her a little, but October still wouldn't open her eyes.

Fear kept rising in Ahkmenrah. He couldn't wake October up and it didn't help that Rebecca kept saying things like "What if she doesn't wake up?" He couldn't think about that. He knew October would wake up. October is strong and can pull through this.

"Rebecca, you aren't helping the situation." Larry finally said to the panicked sister.

"I'll go get a wet rag." Sacagawea said.

"Hey what's everyone stand around here for?" Jededaiah asked as he and Octavius came by in the car.

"October passed out."

"Will she be all right?" Octavius asked.

"Of course she will." Ahkmenrah said as he looked at October. "She has to be."

Sacagawea soon came back with a wet rag and placed it on October's head. Ahkmenrah kept talking to October in hopes that she would wake up, but after ten minutes he feared the worst. She was still breathing so that was a good sign.

October stirred and Ahkmenrah felt hopeful. Then her eyes slowly opened and she saw everyone gathered around her with worried expressions.

"What happened?" October asked.

"We were wondering the same thing." Larry said.

"October, are you all right? You scared me." Rebecca said.

October didn't say anything. She just stared at Ahkmenrah who was still holding her. Ahkmenrah saw something in her eyes, but he couldn't place it. Was it fear? That had to be it since she didn't know what happened. There was something else there though. Was that hate he saw? No it couldn't be. Why would she look at him with hate? What had happened when she passed out?

October stood up and Ahkmenrah helped her. She held onto him as she regained her balance. Once she knew she could stand on her own October let go of the pharaoh.

"Are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I'll be fine."

"We should get you home so you can rest." Rebecca said.

"But I said I'm fine. I want to stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"But-"

"October, please go home and rest." Ahkmenrah said. "I don't want you to pass out again. I was scared." He mumbled the last part, but October heard him.

"All right, I'll go get some rest." October kissed Ahkmenrah then left with Rebecca.

"Will she be ok dad?" Nick asked.

"Sure she will, Nicky."

Larry wasn't sure if October would be ok or not, but he wasn't about to tell Nick that. Nick looked up to October like an older sister and the last thing Larry wanted was Nick to worry about her. Like everyone else he wondered what had caused October to pass out like that. He hoped that October would be ok.

Ahkmenrah went back to his tomb for the rest of the night. He couldn't stop worrying about October. What happened to make her pass out? And why did she look at him with hate? Maybe he was just imagining that. He hoped that she would be ok. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.

When the two sisters got home Rebecca sent October straight to bed. Rebecca was very worried for her younger sister. She didn't know what happened, but she was hoping October would be better in the morning after she got some rest.

October didn't go to bed right away. She was still thinking about what happened. She had been getting headaches recently, but tonight she actually passed out. What was going on with her?

After twenty minutes of sitting in bed and thinking she finally went to sleep, but it wasn't the peaceful sleep she was hoping she would get.

_~Dream~_

_ October was walking through a small village and everyone seemed happy. Children were playing, women were doing laundry and cleaning house, and the men were working. It seemed like a peaceful place. No one was expecting what was to come._

_ Everyone turned to look in the distance as they heard people approach. October saw there were a group of people on horses and they came running towards the village with their weapons raised. The village people started running for safety. The people on horseback got closer to the city and started killing people. Some took torches and started burning the village._

_ October watched helplessly as people were being murdered and the village was burning. People were screaming and children were crying. It was hard to watch._

_ A figure cloaked in black got off their horse and walked over to a family that was cowering in a corner. The man stood in front of his family as he tried to fight off the attacker, but it was no use. The attacker stabbed the man with their sword and the man fell to the ground. Then the figure advanced on the rest of the family. October hated standing by and doing nothing so she ran over there even though she knew there was nothing she could do. She tried to push the attacker away, but she went right through the person. October looked back as the figure killed the woman and her two children._

_ October tried to see the face of the attacker, but they wore a hood that covered their face. October looked down and saw she was sitting in a pool of blood. She quickly jumped up._

_~End Dream~_

October woke up and saw that she was out of bed. She looked at herself and saw that there was no blood on her. The dream felt so real that her heart was pounding. She was still restless from her dream that she didn't notice the necklace around her neck glowing.


	18. Job Interview

**I decided to change the title from Impossible Love to True Love can Withstand any Barrier. I like this title better then the other one and I think it fits better.

* * *

**

By the time morning came October was feeling much better and she was oblivious to the fact that the necklace had been glowing for now it had stopped. She walked into the kitchen and saw Rebecca, Larry and Nick.

Rebecca smiled when she saw October, but she also looked very worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Better then last night."

"That's good. You had us all worried."

October made herself some breakfast and sat at the table as she ate. Everyone was staring at her as if they were waiting to see if she would pass out again.

"Guys I'm fine really. No more headaches and I'm not going to pass out again."

"I just worry about you. I want to make sure you're ok."

"I told you I'm fine."

Secretly she wasn't fine. October knew something was wrong she just didn't know what it was. Something felt off about her, but she couldn't place what was off exactly.

After she was done with breakfast she went back to her room and sat on her bed. What was going on with her?

October was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with October Hutman?"

"This is her."

"This is Dr. McPhee from the Museum of Natural History. I have reviewed your application and wondered if you are available for an interview at 2:30."

October smiled. "Yes that's fine."

"Then I will see you then."

"Thank you." Then she hung up.

October was so happy that she got an interview. She knew that didn't mean she got the job, but that was one step closer. She looked at the clock and saw she had an hour until her interview. She hoped that she would get the job.

October wore her good pair of blue jeans and a nice white shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, but didn't like how she looked so she changed into a pair of white pants with the same shirt. She didn't like how that looked so she changed into a different shirt. She still didn't like the look so she changed into a pair of good black pants and a black shirt and she was satisfied with it.

October headed out half an hour before her interview.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked.

"Why do you want to know where I go all the time?" October snapped. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I was just curious." Rebecca was taken back by October's tone.

"Well stop asking. If I wanted you to know I would tell you." Then October stormed out of the house.

"What was all that about?" Larry asked.

"I don't know."

On the way to the museum October wondered why she snapped like that. She had never yelled at Rebecca unless they were fighting, but they weren't. Rebecca had just asked a simple question and October blew up in her face. That wasn't like her.

October finally got to the museum and was pointed in the direction of Dr. McPhee's office. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. She heard someone come in so she opened the door and saw a man sitting at a desk.

"Dr. McPhee. I'm October Hutman."

"Oh yes, come in."

October walked in the room and took a seat.

"So you're interested in the security position? What makes you think you can do a good job?"

"Well, I'm very passionate about history so I'll do my best to protect it. I always take my job seriously and I don't mess around."

"And why do you want this job?"

"Like I said I love history and I think it would be cool to work here."

"Hutman? Are you related to Rebecca?"

"Yes, she's my sister. Why, is that going to be a problem?"

Dr. McPhee mumbled something that October couldn't hear and looked over some papers.

_Is he just now realizing I have the same last name of one of his employees? _October thought.

"Can you start next Wednesday?" Dr. McPhee asked as he looked at October.

October smiled. "Yes that would be fine."

"Good. Come here at 9am."

"Thank you Mr. McPhee."

"Dr. McPhee."

"Oh sorry. Thanks again." Then October left and went to Ahkmenrah's tomb. There were only a few people there so October waited until they left before she went up to the sarcophagus.

"Hey Ahk, I got good news. I just got a job here as a security guard. It will be during the day, but it still should be fun. I'll see you later." Then October headed home.

When she got home she started dancing and Larry looked at her like she was weird.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

October looked at him while she continued to dance. "I got a job at the museum."

"You did? Doing what?"

"Security guard during the day."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Where's Rebecca? I want to tell her."

"In the room. She's still al little hurt by what happened before you left."

October stopped dancing as she remembered she snapped at her sister for no reason. "I'll go talk to her."

October went to Rebecca's room and saw her sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey Becky." Rebecca looked at October. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know why I snapped like that. I don't mind you asking where I'm going. I'm sorry."

Rebecca smiled. "It's all right. I do ask you that question a lot and I'm sure you get annoyed by it sometimes."

"But that's what a big sister does. You always have to make sure I'm safe."

October then went to her room and laid in her bed. She was starting to get her headache back so she decided to take a nap.

_~Dream~_

_ October was in a cave with the group of people she recognized as the ones that killed the people in the village and in the desert. Everyone had their hoods and was celebrating their blunder down except one._

_ "Keket, aren't you going to celebrate?"_

_ October thought about that name. Why did it sound so familiar to her?_

_ "There's nothing to celebrate."_

_ "We just burned down a village and took all the money we could find. If that isn't cause for celebration I don't know what it."_

_ "We didn't get that much money. That was a poor village. We need to steal from a wealthier village."_

_ "What did you have in mind?"_

_ Keket pulled down her hood and October could see the person clearly. Keket had shoulder length black hair with brown eyes. She had a scar going across her left eye._

_ Keket smirked. "We should steal into the palace."_

_ As she said that everyone in the cave stopped what they were doing and stared at her in disbelief._

_ "You can't be serious." One thief said._

_ "The palace has many guards. We'll be caught." Another said._

_ "The Pharaoh will catch us and have us killed."_

_ "Well, if you guys are too scared then I will do it myself. The Pharaoh has more gold then anyone. We would be rich."_

_ It took some convincing, but the other thieves decided to go to the palace and steal from the Pharaoh. Some still thought it was a bad idea, but they weren't going to argue with Keket. They knew the punishment they would get._

_ Keket looked in October's direction and for a minute October thought Keket could see her. Keket smiled. October looked around her, but she didn't see anyone near her. Was Keket smiling at her? Keket walked in October's direction and as she did she mumbled something, but October could hear what she was saying._

_ October then noticed the necklace Ahkmenrah gave her was glowing. What was going on? The light got so bright that October had to shield her eyes._

_~End Dream~_

October woke up and looked around her room. Then she looked down at the necklace and saw it stopped glowing. She stood up and went over to the mirror that was hanging on her closet door. When she saw her reflection she smirked.

"This body will do nicely."


	19. Possesion

_Italics mean October is talking_

_**Bold and Italic mean Keket is talking to October in her mind

* * *

**_

October was shocked with what had happened. Of course she didn't even know what happened. One minute she was laying down for a nap then when she wakes up someone else is in her body. It felt like October was watching a movie. She saw what was happening, but she couldn't control what was going on.

"I'm sure you're curious about what just happened." October saw herself talking, but it wasn't her. She couldn't control anything her body did.

"My name is Keket and I was once the greatest thief Egypt ever knew. Of course my stupid plan of trying to steal from the palace got me killed along with some other things. Luckily I was trained in the dark arts and I put my spirit into a necklace before I died. It took me awhile, but I was finally strong enough to posses your body."

_What do you plan to do now? _

"I don't know. I shall explore this world. I'm sure much has changed. Maybe I'll pick up where I left off."

_I won't let you._

Keket laughed. "You can't stop me. Within a few days my full powers will return and you will be nothing but a memory."

Keket examined herself in the mirror. Her hand swept across her eye where there was no scar.

"This will get some getting used to, but I think I'm going to like your body. I might have to cut your hair. It's too long."

_No way are you doing anything to my body!_

"Hey October, we're leaving." Rebecca said as she walked into the room.

Keket didn't answer. She just continued looking at herself in the mirror.

"October? Hey October!"

Keket looked at Rebecca. "Oh right, that's me."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course I am."

_It's not me Rebecca. _October tried to scream at her sister, but Rebecca couldn't hear her.

"Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"The museum."

"Why are we going there?"

"I thought you would want to go. Don't you want to see Ahkmenrah?"

"Ahkmenrah?" Keket smirked. "Of course I want to see him. Let's go."

**_So Ahkmenrah is alive? I thought he would be long gone by now._**

_You know Ahkmenrah?_

_ **We have a history together.**_

_What kind of history?_

_ **Is that jealousy I hear? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

Keket wasn't sure how Ahkmenrah was alive, but now she was going to find out. It had been centuries since she last saw him. Of course the last time she saw him she was sentenced to death. She wondered how he was doing and if he had changed.

On the way to the museum Keket was amazed by the world around her. She tried to not let it show since if she did the others would suspect something's wrong. Much had changed from the time she was alive.

When they got to the museum Keket didn't see anything special about it. She tried asking October how Ahkmenrah was alive, but October refused. After a few minutes Keket saw the whole museum come to life. She was beginning to like this new world.

She looked around seeing if she could spot Ahkmenrah. She wasn't about to go looking for him since she didn't know her way around. She would get lost.

"Hello October."

**_Oh yeah that's me. What kind of name is October?_**

_What kind of name is Keket?_

Keket didn't answer. Instead she turned around and smiled when she saw the young Pharaoh. He had grown up since the last time she saw him, but she knew it was him.

_You better call him king or he'll get mad._

"King Ahkmenrah, hello."

Ahkmenrah looked at her with a confused expression. "Why did you call me king?"

"I thought you liked to be called king?"

"You never have before."

Keket cursed and if October could smirk she would be. Ahkmenrah should know something's not right. He has to.

"Oh well, I thought I'd just try something new."

Ahkmenrah continued to stare at her with confusion. October was acting weird. She had never called him king before.

"Let's go to your room."

"Um all right."

On the way there Ahkmenrah wondered what was wrong with October. She was acting like the museum was a new thing to her. Whenever he asked if she was ok she would reply she never felt better. When they got to the tomb Keket looked around with amazement. Then her eyes landed on the tablet.

**_It's the tablet._**

_You better not be thinking about stealing it._

_ **So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?**_

Keket walked closer to the table. October didn't want Keket to steal it. Then Ahkmenrah and the others wouldn't come alive any more. She couldn't stand it if she could never see Ahkmenrah again. October tried with all her might to stop Keket.

Keket stopped walking as October was taking over her body.

"Ahkmenrah, help me." October said.

Keket quickly pushed October back and took over her body again.

"What was that?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Keket looked at him and smiled. "Nothing."

_You will not get away with this._

_ **I think I already am. And in a few days you'll be so weak you won't be able to take control like that again.**_

"October, you've been quiet almost the whole night. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course I am."

Ahkmenrah knew something was wrong with her he just didn't know what. When October wondered around the museum the Pharaoh asked Rebecca if she knew what was wrong with October, but Rebecca said she didn't know. She didn't even know something was wrong.

"Keep an eye on her." Ahkmenrah said before he left.

When Ahkmenrah got back to his tomb he saw October looking at the tablet very closely. He looked up at his jackals and saw they were watching her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked up to October.

Keket spun around. "Oh I was just looking at the tablet. It's very interesting."

"Yes it is." He looked at her with suspicion. "Well, it's almost sunrise so I'll see you tonight."

"Ok."

Ahkmenrah got in his sarcophagus as Keket left. Now she really can finish what she started. This was working out better then she planned. The Pharaoh and the tablet were in one place. How much luckier could she get?


	20. Trying to take Control

**Just to let everyone know so there's no confusion Keket is a girl.

* * *

**

Rebecca did like Ahkmenrah said and kept an eye on October and he was right. October wasn't acting like herself. Every time October passed a mirror she would stop and look at herself. She also seemed a little too cheerful.

During the day is when Rebecca saw the biggest change in her sister. October had left for about an hour and when she came home her hair was cut shoulder length. It surprised Rebecca because October said she would never cut her hair. She had been growing her hair out since the beginning of high school and freaked out when she just got her hair trimmed. She never wanted her hair cut. When Rebecca asked October why she cut her hair she replied that it was time for a change.

_I can't believe you cut my hair. _October was so mad and if she could punch Keket she would. She would do more then that. She would beat her up.

"It's just hair. Nothing big."

_I can't believe you cut my hair. _

"You really are starting to annoy me. I'll be so glad in a few days when you'll be too weak to talk."

_Someone is going to find out you aren't me._

"If they could figure it out don't you think they would have by now?"

October wanted to argue, but part of her said that they might not figure it out. Rebecca should know something is wrong. After all she had known her all her life so how could she not know something isn't wrong? October wished that someone would figure it out. If not then she might cease to exist in a few days.

"It's boring here. I think I'll go out."

October really wished she could do something. If Keket did anything then she would be living with the consequences…if she ever got her body back.

Keket liked this new world. It was very different from the one she came from, but she quickly got use to their ways. The food will take some getting use to. She was also fascinated by the way people got around now. It was much faster then a horse.

"Hey October."

Keket always had to remind herself that she had to answer to that name now. She still thought it was a stupid name.

"Hello…I'm so sorry I forgot your name." Keket smiled innocently.

"It's Zack. Are you having a bad day or something?"

"Just lack of sleep. You're really cute."

_Don't hit on him! I already have a guy!_

**_So you and Ahkmenrah are a couple? That makes things more interesting._**

Keket walked up to Zack. "So do you have any plans for today?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Keket smirked mischievously. "We could go back to my place and have little fun."

"Uh…I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"He is old news."

_No, no, no, no! I'm not going to let this happen._

**_You can't stop me._**

"Maybe you should wait awhile." Zack said. "Rushing into another relationship isn't a good idea."

"Well, if you change your mind I'll be here."

"Yeah I'll uh…remember that. I have somewhere I need to be." Then Zack left.

_I think you scared him off. Good job._

**_Oh he'll be back. No one has resisted me before._**

Keket spent the rest of the day walking around the city. October wanted so much to kick her out of her body. Keket kept hitting on random guys and it made October sick. October tried to take over her body like she did the night before, but it only worked for a few seconds.

When Keket got back to the house October tried to take over again to tell Rebecca and Larry, but it took too much out of her too take control and talk. When she did talk it only came out in a whisper and when Rebecca asked what she said Keket had taken over again. Every time October tried to take control it drained her and she could feel herself slipping away. She decided that she would try one more time. Tonight at the museum.

It seemed like forever to October, but it was finally time to go to the museum. Now she had to wait for her and Ahkmenrah to be alone which wasn't long. As soon as they got to the museum Keket went straight to the Pharaoh's tomb.

"You cut your hair." Ahkmenrah said when Keket arrived.

"Do you like it?"

"Why did you cut it?"

"I thought it was time for a change. You hate it, don't you?"

"No, I like it. I just liked it better when it was long."

"Well it will grow back."

"Are you feeling better tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were acting strange last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now was October's chance. She used all of her strength to take control as Keket was trying to stay in control. Ahkmenrah stared at October wondering what was going on.

"Are you all right?"

October finally took control so she had to hurry and try to speak up so he could hear. "Ahkmenrah, help. It's not me."

Keket quickly took control again. October could feel the rest of her energy vanishing and she was getting weaker. She may not live for a few more days if she tried that again or if she even could.

"October?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"What did you say?"

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago?"

"I didn't say anything. I think you're hearing things."

Keket walked up to the young Pharaoh with a smile. "Now why don't we have some fun?"

Keket put her arms around Ahkmenrah and started kissing him. October tried to yell out, but she couldn't. She felt so weak. Trying to take control really did drain her. She felt helpless as she watched Keket kiss the one guy she loves.


	21. Figured Out

They had been kissing for only a few seconds when Ahkmenrah pulled away from October and stared at her in the eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"You aren't October."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"No, you're someone else."

_I…I knew he would figure it out. _October felt herself slipping away, but now that Ahkmenrah knew there might be a chance.

Keket gave an irritated sigh. "What gave me away?"

"The way you kiss."

"The way I kiss? You knew I wasn't October because of the way I kiss?"

"Your kiss was aggressive, but October's kiss is sweet and passionate. Who are you and what did you do with October?"

"I can't believe you can tell the difference between kisses. My name is Keket. Do you remember me? I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. You were only ten when we last met."

"Keket? I do remember you. You tried to steal the tablet from my father and you tried to kill him."

"You have a good memory."

"What did you do with October?"

"She's still in here." Keket pointed to her head. "But I can feel her fading away. Pretty soon there will be nothing left of her."

"Let her go."

"I don't think so. I like this body and this new world."

"You will let October go."

"Or what? There isn't anything you can do." Keket smirked. "I can hear her, but only a little. She loves you so much it's disgusting." Keket started walking out of the tomb.

Ahkmenrah said something in Egyptian and the jackals stood in front of the entrance and wouldn't let Keket pass. Keket looked back at the pharaoh.

"What do you plan to do now?"

Ahkmenrah didn't know what he was going to do. How can he get October back? How did Keket even posses October? It was then that the young pharaoh realized he had seen the necklace before. Why didn't he notice sooner? He remembered Keket wearing that same necklace when she was executed. He had been blind.

Back in the lobby everyone else was oblivious to what was going on in the pharaoh's tomb. Larry was doing his rounds and Rebecca was bored so she went to go find her sister. When she got to the tomb she saw the jackals blocking the entrance and October trying to get out.

"What's going on?"

"Rebecca, I'm so glad you're here." Keket said sounding scared. "Ahkmenrah has gone crazy. He won't let me out."

Rebecca looked at the young pharaoh. "Why won't you let her out?"

"It's not October."

"What are you talking about? Who else would it be?"

"Her name is Keket. She was a thief in my time and she's possessed October."

"I don't believe that. Now let her go."

"I can't. Not until I know how to get October back."

"Rebecca, please help me. I'm scared."

"Ahkmenrah, you better let her out now or I will go get someone to help me get her out."

Ahkmenrah sighed. There was no use trying to convince Rebecca that this person in front of her wasn't her sister. He didn't want to let Keket go because he was afraid if he did then he would never get October back, but he didn't know what else to do at the moment. He said something in Egyptian to his jackals and they let Keket go.

"That was easier then I thought." Keket said. "I am so good at acting."

"What are you talking about?"

"The pharaoh was telling the truth. I'm not October. Now there is nothing you can do about it." Then Keket ran off.

At first Rebecca didn't know what to think or what just happened. She just stood there stunned until Ahkmenrah snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I told you that wasn't October."

"I know. I'm…"

"It's all right."

Ahkmenrah knew he couldn't get mad at Rebecca. Keket had fooled him too.

"We need to find her before she leaves the museum. There's no telling what she will do."

Rebecca nodded and the two of them headed off to look for Keket. They looked in the lobby, but didn't see her so they headed to the loading dock. On their way there they ran into Larry.

"Larry, have you seen October?" Rebecca asked.

"No why?"

"She's possessed." Ahkmenrah explained.

"Possessed? How did she get possessed?"

"That necklace that I gave her for her birthday. I should have realized I've seen it before. Keket put her spirit in the necklace and now she is possessing October."

"Now there's something that doesn't happen every day."

"We need to find her before she leaves."

The three of them decided to split up so they could cover more ground that way. Ahkmenrah headed to the loading dock and when he got there he saw Keket was looking through some of the boxes. Probably looking for something to steal.

"Keket."

Keket looked up. "Hello Pharaoh. There is nothing good to steal in here. All well, I know where the tablet is and that's what I really want."

"I won't let you have it."

"How are you going to stop me? You can't hurt me. I know you don't want to harm your precious October."

"Get out of October."

Keket smirked. "If you insist." She went over to one of the shelves and grabbed a pair of scissors. She was about to stab herself, but Ahkmenrah stopped her.

"It's the only way I will leave this body. Unless you know the spell to get my spirit out, but you don't so you're stuck with me."

Ahkmenrah just stood there. He had no idea what to do. He was so afraid of losing October. And what if they can't stop Keket? Will they have to…no; he doesn't even want to think about that.

Just then Keket fell to the ground. Ahkmenrah was confused until he saw Rebecca. She had hit Keket on the head.

"I'm sorry October." Rebecca looked at Ahkmenrah. "I didn't know how else to stop her."

"It works for now." Ahkmenrah picked up Keket then headed back to the lobby. When he got there he put her down on the ground and everyone asked what was going on and if October was going to be ok.

"It's because of this." Ahkmenrah said as he took the necklace off. "I knew I saw it before. I should have known."

"Hey, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen." Larry said. Larry was feeling guilty now because he was the one that bought the necklace.

"So who is this person inhabiting October?" Teddy asked.

"Her name is Keket."

"How do you know her?" Sacagawea asked.

Ahkmenrah stared at October. It was one of the things from his past he didn't want to remember, but maybe if he remembered what happened when Keket was executed he could figure out a way to get October back.


	22. Remembering the Past

"Keket was a well know thief." Ahkmenrah started explaining. "She was also a murderer. Many people had tried to capture her, but she always escaped. She even escaped from our prison once. I was only ten when I first saw her."

_~Flashback~_

_Ten year old Ahkmenrah was running through the halls of the palace. He had just finished his lessons and was eager to go play outside. He rounded one of the corners, but quickly hid behind the wall when he saw his older brother Kahmunrah and some girl he now knew was Keket. He always liked to spy on his big brother of course that made him mad._

_Kahmunrah and Keket were talking, but Ahkmenrah was to far away to hear what they were saying. He saw his brother present Keket with a necklace. It was the same necklace Ahkmenrah had given October for her birthday. Keket smiled as Kahmunrah put the necklace on her. Then Keket kissed him; Ahkmenrah was disgusted. He didn't like watching people kiss so he went another direction and left the two lovers alone._

_One week had passed since Ahkmenrah saw his brother with that girl, but he hadn't seen her since so he pushed that memory aside. He was playing with a few of the servants children when he saw his older brother head over to the stables. Being the curious little boy that he was, Ahkmenrah followed. He saw his brother talking to Keket again._

_This time he was closer and he could hear their conversation. Kahmunrah was talking about murdering their own father._

_"Keket, you are the best one for the job. You are very skilled when it comes to killing. If you kill my father you and I can rule of Egypt."_

_Keket smirked. "I like the sound of that. All right, I'll do it tonight."_

_Ahkmenrah ran from the stables and went to find his father. He had to know what Kahmunrah was planning. The young prince ran into the palace and right into his mother._

_"Ahkmenrah, why are you in such a rush."_

_"I have to tell him. I have to tell father." Ahkmenrah said as he tried to catch his breath._

_"Tell your father what?"_

_"Kahmunrah was talking to a girl and they are planning to kill father."_

_If his mother was afraid she didn't show it. She just smiled at him._

_"Why don't you go play? I'll talk to your father."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Now go."_

_Ahkmenrah started walking out of the palace as his mother went to talk to his father. Ahkmenrah couldn't get what his older brother said. He was planning on killing their father and taking the throne. Ahkmenrah knew what he had to do. He had to protect his father._

_That night Ahkmenrah wouldn't leave his father's side even when his father told him to go to bed. Finally his father had one of the servants take Ahkmenrah to his room. He didn't stay there though. Once the servant left Ahkmenrah snuck out and went to find his father._

_Ahkmenrah ran to his parents' room, but when he got there the room was empty. He was about to leave the room when he heard footsteps so he quickly hid behind the bed. Soon his father and mother walked into the room. They were talking for a few minutes when Keket came in the room through the window._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Just someone trying to make my way in life."_

_Keket took out a dagger and advanced on Ahkmenrah's father. Before she did anything else something caught her eye. She looked behind the pharaoh and saw a gold tablet._

_"That will be worth a fortune."_

_"You aren't stealing that."_

_"You can't stop me."_

_Keket raised her dagger and was about the plunge it into the pharaoh when Ahkmenrah ran out of his hiding spot and in front of his father._

_"Ahkmenrah, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to save you."_

_"How sweet. Your youngest his trying to protect you. Well, he'll die as well._

_"No."_

_Ahkmenrah's father pushed him out of the way. His mother ran out of the room as she called the guards. Keket jumped at his father and cut him on his arm. Ahkmenrah ran at Keket and grabbed her leg to slow her down._

_"Get off me you little pest."_

_Keket was about to stab him, but the guards came in and grabbed Keket. Ahkmenrah then let go and went up to his father and the guards took Keket to the cells._

_"Father, are you all right?"_

_"My son, what am I going to do with you? You could have been killed."_

_"So could you, but we are both alive."_

_Ahkmenrah was very smart for his age and very brave. His father smiled at him._

_The next morning Keket was sentenced to death. Ahkmenrah stood next to his father as he looked around for Kahmunrah. He finally spotted his older brother a few feet away from them. His hand was bawled into a fist and he did not look happy. Of course he wouldn't be since the girl he loves was about to die._

_The Pharaoh gave the go ahead for the execution and Ahkmenrah looked back at Keket. He saw her mumbling something and her necklace started to glow. The executioner raised his ax then came down on Keket. Ahkmenrah quickly turned his head._

_He didn't know what happened to Keket's body or what became of the necklace, but he soon forgot about her and that he saw the necklace glow. He always thought it might have been the refection of the sun._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I still can't believe I didn't recognize the necklace."

"It's not your fault, Akh." Larry said. "You were just a boy."

"She cast a spell to put her spirit in the necklace. I just wish I could remember what she said. Maybe we could put her spirit back in the necklace."

"If we took the necklace off shouldn't Keket not be possessing her now?" Sacagawea asked.

"I don't know."

Ahkmenrah wondered since he did take the necklace off would Keket be repelled from October? After all October had to wear the necklace for Keket to posses her. He was scared at the moment. More scared then he had ever been in his life. He didn't want to lose October. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he couldn't bare to lose her. The pain would be too great to live with.

Just then October stirred and her eyes slowly opened. Ahkmenrah was wondering who was waking up. Was it October? Or Keket?

* * *

**I love making you guys wonder and wait. I wonder who it will be. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ^_^ **


	23. Fighting Back

October…or Keket stood up. Everyone was wondering who it was. Ahkmenrah was hoping that it was October.

"Whoever hit me on the head is dead."

"October?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"Think again."

"Keket." Ahkmenrah said with disappointment.

"But how? You aren't wearing the necklace." Sacagawea said.

"You think I need that necklace to stay in this body? My spirit was sealed in there and once I was able to get inside this body I no longer needed the necklace."

"What happened to October?" Rebecca asked. She was trying to keep her voice steady, but everyone could hear the fear in her voice.

"She is no more. She used up all her strength trying to take control and because of that she faded away."

"No." Rebecca was now close to tears.

Keket smirked. "Yes. Now I'll take that back." Keket grabbed the necklace and put it back on. She glared at Ahkmenrah. "Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't Kahmunrah be the one that came back?"

"Do you really think he cared about you? He probably would have just dumped you if he ever took the throne."

"What we had was real. He loved me and we were going to rule together." Keket then took off running.

Rebecca was really worried and scared that she wouldn't get her sister back. She didn't know what she would do.

Keket only got to the diorama room when her head suddenly started hurting. Then something happened that she did not expect. She blacked out.

Keket looked around at her surroundings and saw nothing but darkness. She was confused. Where was she? Then she saw someone walk up to her and she was shocked. "You! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone."

October smirked. "I'm a lot stronger then you think I am. I have too much to live for and I'm not going to let you take that away from me."

"You can't stop me. I already possess your body. There is no way I will leave."

"Unless I can get your spirit back into the necklace."

"I'd like to see you try. You don't even know the spell."

"That's where you're wrong. Ever since I put your necklace on I've been having dreams about your past. I know the spell you used."

"You're lying."

"Why don't we test that out?"

October ran at Keket and tried to grab the necklace, but Keket ducked out of the way. October then kicked Keket and she stumbled to the ground. October ran over to her and grabbed the necklace. Then she started saying the spell. Keket struggled to get free, but October had her pinned down. Suddenly there was a bright light and both October and Keket shut their eyes.

October woke up and quickly took the necklace off of her. Then she noticed everyone around her.

"Are you October?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me something only October and I would know."

"When we were younger you would dance around your room and sing NSYNC songs and pretend you were married to Lance Bass."

Rebecca looked embarrassed and October couldn't help but smile.

"Are we really sure it's October?" Larry asked. "What if Keket knows about October's memories."

"Yeah that's true." Teddy agreed.

"I can find out." Ahkmenrah said as he walked up to October.

The pharaoh embraced October and kissed her. This kiss was much different than before. It wasn't aggressive. It was more calm and sweet. To October it felt like forever since she last kissed Ahkmenrah.

Soon they pulled away and Ahkmenrah smiled.

"It's her."

The couple looked at everyone and saw they were staring.

"What?" October asked.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Jededaiah said.

"I'm just glad to have my sister back."

"And it's good to be back."

"I'm sorry about getting you the necklace." Larry said.

"I should be apologizing." Ahkmenrah said. "I should have recognized the necklace, but I didn't."

"It's all right. It's no one's fault. You two couldn't have known. Just do some research before you buy another necklace."

"I'll do that." Larry laughed.

The rest of the night October didn't want to leave Ahkmenrah. She was so happy that she was back. She missed being in the pharaoh's arms.

* * *

**So Keket is finally gone and October can go back to her normal life. If you call loving and Ancient Egyptian Pharoah that comes alive to night normal. I wonder what adventure awaits them next. Sorry this was was so short, but I promise next one will be longer. ^_^  
**


	24. Getting Back to Normal

It had been a long night and taking back her body drained October. She and Ahkmenrah were sitting in his tomb and he was holding her as she started doze off. The pharaoh smiled as he watched her. He was so happy to have her back.

Soon Rebecca came in and told Ahkmenrah that it was almost sun rise. Then she left the two alone again.

Ahkmenrah didn't want to wake October. She looked so peaceful and what she had been through she needed the rest, but he knew he had to wake her up.

"October, it's time to get up." He said softly.

"A few more minutes." October mumbled.

"You have to get up now. It's nearly sunrise."

October reluctantly opened her eyes and saw the pharaoh smiling at her. She felt like she would melt. He had such a sweet smile.

"All right if I have to."

October stood up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that Keket is gone."

It looked like October was going to say something else, but she changed her mind. Ahkmenrah didn't ask her about it. She's been through enough.

"I'll see you tonight." Ahkmenrah kissed October then climbed into his sarcophagus.

October then left the tomb and made her way to the lobby. When she got there she saw Larry and Rebecca were discussing something, but when she walked up to them they immediately quit talking. October had a guess that they were talking about her.

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm tired of people asking me that. I feel fine."

"I was just worried about you."

"I know you were, but everything's fine now. Keket is gone."

"We should take that necklace to the police." Larry said.

"You guys can. I'm not touching that again."

"Don't worry Rebecca and I will."

The three of them went home and as soon as October got in bed she passed out. She was so exhausted. She was glad that everything was back to normal again and she doesn't have to worry about Keket. And hopefully she won't have any more of those nightmares.

October woke up around two in the afternoon and she felt well rested. She took a shower and got ready for the day. She decided to go out for lunch since she didn't feel like staying inside. On her way out Rebecca told her not to get possessed. October laughed saying she would try not to.

October got some lunch at a nearby fast food place then went to the park. It was such a nice day out and she wished she could share it with Ahkmenrah.

Just then October saw Zack and waved at him. He looked a little hesitant to come over, but he did.

"Hey Zack, I wanted to apologize about the other day. I wasn't myself."

"It's all right. You just caught me by surprise. So what happened with you and your boyfriend?"

"We are still together. We uh…we just had a fight so I was depressed about the whole thing. Sorry again.

"So you two are still together?"

"Yeah we are."

"Oh."

October could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Um did you want to sit down for a minute?"

Zack smiled. "Sure."

Zack sat down and the two of them talked about random things and she got to know him better. She found out that he lives with his younger sister and has been taking care of her since their parents died in a fire. H works as a mechanic and takes guitar lessons on the side.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play guitar."

"Maybe I can teach you some time."

"That would be cool."

After awhile the two of them went their separate ways and October headed back home. October was humming when she came in and Rebecca looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Can't I just hum because I feel like it?" October went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

"I suppose. So Larry and I took the necklace to the police station and they gave us a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"One thousand dollars." Rebecca smiled.

October spit out her drink. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Well I know it's not much, but we decided to spilt it up between the four of us so we all get 250."

"You're right that isn't much."

"So what did you do while you were out?"

October knew her sister was determined to figure out why she was humming.

"I just ate lunch and I talked with Zack for awhile."

"That guy that saved you from Trent?"

"The very same."

"So what were you talking about?"

"You're very nosey today."

"I'm just curious."

"Well don't be. We just talked about our lives and hobbies." Then October went to her room.

October would never admit that she actually had fun with Zack. They were just sitting in the park and chatting about anything that popped into their head. She felt sad that she could never do that with Ahkmenrah. He only comes to life at night and he can't leave the museum. October also didn't want to admit that her sister was right. She did wish she had someone that could come out during the day.

October loved the pharaoh with her whole heart, but she wanted something more. Something that he can't give. Right now she was feeling terrible that she was even thinking this. She wouldn't leave Ahkmenrah for anything or anyone. She wants to stay with him. Things were just complicated.

October glanced at the calendar that was hanging up on her wall and noticed that tomorrow was Wednesday. She would be starting her new job. It's a good thing Keket was gone now. Who knows what she would have done.

October hung out in her room for the rest of the day thinking about things. She didn't realize what time it was until Rebecca said they were headed to the museum. For the first time, October was a nervous to go and she didn't know why. She was always happy to see her friends there so why didn't she want to go? she didn't know and she didn't feel like thinking about it now.


	25. Bad News

When they got to the museum October didn't go to Ahkmenrah's tomb right away. Even though she didn't want to think about it she had been all the way here. It seemed the more she tried not to think about the more she did. Rebecca had asked several times if she was ok and October just nodded.

October was deep in thought and didn't even notice the museum's inhabitants walking around. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Ahkmenrah.

"October, are you all right?"

"We need to talk."

The two of them walked back to the pharaoh's tomb so they wouldn't be heard. Once they got there October looked around to make sure Jededaiah wasn't around. He always seemed to be when she was having a conversation with Ahkmenrah. He was such a snoop.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

October didn't talk right away. She was trying to get her thoughts together. Ahkmenrah waited patiently or her to begin. He couldn't help feeling that what she was going to say wasn't going to be anything good. There was sadness in her eyes.

October took a deep breath. "I…I don't think we should be together any more."

That was something the young pharaoh wasn't expecting to hear. "What? Why?"

"It's just not working out. I think it will be better that we not see each other."

Ahkmenrah didn't know what to say. It felt like his heart broke into pieces. He was so busy trying to sort out why October said this that he didn't see her leave. When he finally realized she was no longer in the room he sat next to his sarcophagus. Why doesn't she want to be together any more? He thought they were happy together. What made her change her mind? He felt so hurt and broken. It was like his whole world shattered.

October ran from the museum, ignoring everyone that was yelling at her. She just wanted to be alone. She loved Ahkmenrah, but she couldn't do it any more. She couldn't just see him at night. She wanted to go out during the day and go on dates. She wanted to have picnics, go to the movies, and have a romantic dinner. She couldn't do any of that with him.

When October couldn't run any more she collapsed on the ground and started to cry. It hurt her to say that, but she couldn't keep going. She wanted a real relationship.

Back at the museum everyone was wondering what had happened. Rebecca ran after her sister while Larry went to check on Ahkmenrah. When he got to the tomb he saw the young pharaoh sitting down with a sad expression.

"What happened? October ran out of the museum."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ahkmenrah replied in a low voice that Larry almost couldn't hear him.

"Did you two get in a fight?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." He said angrily.

Larry was taken back by the pharaoh's out burst. "Um ok. Well…I'm here if you ever want to talk." Then Larry left.

"What happened?" Teddy asked when he saw Larry.

"I don't know. He won't talk about it."

"He will when he's ready. Until then I think its best we give him his space."

It took awhile for Rebecca to find October, but she finally found her at the park swinging on a swing.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rebecca asked as she sat next to October.

October was staring at the ground. She didn't even glance up when she heard her sister.

"I don't know. I'm wondering if I made a mistake." October tried to fight back the tears, but it was no use.

"What happened?"

"I…broke up with Ahkmenrah." October looked at her older sister. "You were right. I want someone that can come out during the day. It's so hard being with someone that only comes to life at night. I want a real relationship. Am I being selfish?"

"No you aren't. I understand."

"I'm glad one of us does. I don't know if I did that right thing. I love him. Really I do, but I just want more. I'm jealous of you and Larry. You two can go out on dates whenever you want. I can't really do that. The most we have been on a date is that dinner on the roof for my birthday. And we don't have any privacy at the museum. I dream of a family one day. I want to have a nice wedding and have a kid. I can't do that with Ahkmenrah."

Rebecca hugged October which was a little awkward since they were sitting on the swings.

"October I'm sorry. I didn't want to be right. I know how much you love him and I know you must be in pain. I wish there was something I could do."

"There's nothing you can do unless you can make Ahkmenrah alive during the day."

"I'm sorry."

The siblings sat in the park while October calmed down. She eventually stopped crying, but she was still hurting. She didn't want to leave the pharaoh, but she couldn't have a life with him. A life she desperately wanted.

"I think you should talk to him." Rebecca said as they headed home.

"And what do I say?"

"Tell him the truth. I'm sure he is wondering why you don't want to see him any more. I think he deserves to know."

October sighed. "You're right…again. He des deserve to know, but I can't face him yet."

"Just don't take too long."

"I won't."

October had a hard time falling asleep that night. She still wondered if she did the right thing. She wanted to be with him, but she can't have a real life with him. It pained her that she broke up with him and she knew she wouldn't get over this any time soon.

Ahkmenrah hadn't come out of his tomb the rest of the night and no one went to check on him. Every time they did he said he wanted to be alone so they stopped coming in. he still didn't understand why October broke up with him. Maybe she'll come back and explain to him. It had been so long since he had someone who made him happy and he truly loved. He thought back to his life in Egypt and his soon to be bride. She was a princess from Upper Egypt (which is actually the south. Funny isn't it?) and they were to be married to unite their two kingdoms. They had known each other since they were young and even though he loved her he did not love her as much as he loves October. His love for October are stronger and he thought she was the one for him, but maybe he was wrong.


	26. First Day of Work

The next morning October spoke to know one. She started to get ready for the day and her first day of work. She wondered how this was going to be.

Rebecca had explained what happened to Larry and they were both worried about October. They understood why she broke up with Ahkmenrah, but they both knew that October loved him and was hurting from what she did.

October walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart.

"October…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you putting yourself through this? You love him."

October looked at her sister. "Yeah I do, but some times when you love something you have to let it go."

"You don't have to."

"I never should have started something with him. I should have known it never would have worked. I need to get to work. Don't want to be late on my first day." Then October left.

Rebecca felt helpless. Her sister was hurting and there was nothing she could do.

On the way to work October couldn't stop thinking about if she did the right thing. She did love him and she wanted to be with him, but she realized she could never be truly happy. She really wanted a family and Ahkmenrah couldn't give her that.

When she got to the museum Dr. McPhee gave October her uniform and set her up with another security guard so she could learn how things are done.

It didn't take October long to figure things out; she was a fast learner. A few hours later the security guard she was with left to go on his break. He told her if she had any questions or problems don't hesitate to ask another security guard.

Being in the museum during the day was much different then at night. For one the exhibits didn't come to life. It felt a little lonely even with all the people around.

October stopped at the entrance of Ahkmenrah's tomb and stared at his sarcophagus. She couldn't go in there. She knew she hurt him and she felt bad. He was always nice and sweet. Maybe she was just being selfish. She was so confused right now.

It was five by the time October got off, but she didn't go home right away. She kept thinking about Ahkmenrah and every time that she did she would hurt worse. She was starting to think she made the wrong decision.

October was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"It's all right." Zack said. "Hey are you all right? you look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so fine."

"I'm just having problems with my boyfriend."

"Oh. Is it anything serious?"

"It's…complicated. I don't see him as much as I would like and that makes it difficult to start a family."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him."

"Then I'm sure you two can make things work."

If only it were that easy.

"Well, I should get home. Bye." Then October headed back home.

"Hey, how was your first day at work?" Rebecca asked when October got home.

"It was ok. Nothing exciting really happened."

"Are you going to the museum tonight?"

"No."

"You can't avoid him forever."

October sighed. "I know. I just don't feel like seeing him tonight. He probably doesn't want to see me now any way since I broke his heart."

That night while everyone was at the museum October was in her room as she thought about things. The one guy that she truly loved and he treated her with respect she had to go and ruin the relationship. She didn't know which hurt worse. Not having a real life with Ahkmenrah or not being together. They both hurt immensely.

At the museum the pharaoh stayed in his tomb. He was hoping October would come and apologize and they could be together again, but after two hours he knew she wasn't coming. He was wondering if she would ever come back. He didn't know if he could bare that. He loved her so much and it hurt when she wasn't with him. He had a theory on why she broke up with him.

Ahkmenrah took his tablet off from the all and looked at it. He knew his tablet had much power including brining people back to life. He had never tried it, but maybe he could use the tablet to make him alive during the day. He had never tried it before so he didn't know exactly how it worked.

In the lobby Larry was getting worried about Ahkmenrah. He hadn't come out of his tomb all night. He knew the young pharaoh was hurting because of what happened, but Larry was still worried. He didn't like seeing his friends depressed. Both he and Rebecca didn't know what to do. They understood why October did what she did, but she was hurting and Rebecca hated seeing her sister like that.

Nick suggested that they could lock the two of them in a room so they can work out their differences, but Larry said that it wouldn't work. The only way this was going to turn out all right was if October came back, though Rebecca knew that wasn't going to be for awhile.

Back in the pharaoh's tomb he was still trying to get the tablet to work. He remembered his father telling him about it, but he just couldn't remember how to make it work. He never had to bring someone back to life so he forgot how to use it. After an hour of trying he gave up and set the tablet down. Why couldn't hey get it to work. Was it a sign that they weren't meant to be?

"She'll come around."

Ahkmenrah looked down and saw Jededaiah and Octavius.

"I don't think she will."

"She loves you so she'll come back." Octavius said.

"She wants something I can't give her."

"And what would that be?"

Ahkmenrah sighed. "She wants a life outside the museum."

"Why can't she just be happy with what she has?" Jededaiah asked.

Octavius hit him over the head.

"What was that for?"

"You could be more considerate."

"I don't blame her." Ahkmenrah said.

"Well I can. She had a good thing going and she goes and ruins it."

"Jededaiah, will you shut up. Can't you see he's hurting?"

"Will you two go away? I want to be alone."

"Of course." Octavius said as he dragged Jededaiah out.

Ahkmenrah wasn't stupid. He knew October wanted something more. She wanted a life with him outside the museum. Even though she never said anything he could tell. Tomorrow night he will try the table again. Right now he was too hurt to so anything. He turned and faced the wall so no one could see the tears running down his face.


	27. Second Thoughts

October had another sleepless night. She kept thinking about Ahkmenrah. She was starting to have second thoughts, but she was afraid that he wouldn't accept her apology.

She got ready for work then went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Larry was the only one in the kitchen.

"Morning." Larry said. "How is the job going?"

"This is only my second day, but it's going fine."

Larry wanted to ask October about Ahkmenrah, but October gave him a look that said don't even mention it or you're dead so he kept his mouth shut. Once October was done with her breakfast she left for work.

October clocked in then started her rounds. She was taking her time because she didn't want to be by Ahkmenrah's tomb yet. She still was unsure of what she was going to do. She wanted to be with him, but she also wanted a normal relationship and eventually start a family.

When she got to the diorama room she was surprised at what she saw. Next to Jededaiah was an envelope with her name on it. It had to be for her because how many people were named October. She was amazed that no one had picked it up or threw it away.

October opened the envelope and started reading.

_October,_

_I know you are hurting and so is Ahk. You two love each other so much so you should be together. He makes you happy and right now you're miserable. Make up with him. You know you want to. Is this really what you want?_

_Jededaiah (Teddy helped write the letter)_

Who would have known the little cowboy had a romantic side? The last sentence really stuck with October. Is this what she really wants? October sighed. She knew what she had to do.

October got to Ahkmenrah's tomb and stared in. She was a little hesitant to go in, but she made her way to his sarcophagus. October knelt down and started crying. Luckily no one was around.

"I'm so sorry. I was being selfish. I love you and I want to stay with you. It was stupid of me to break up with you. I don't care if we can't have a life outside the museum or a family. I only want you. You make me so happy. I love you."

October then noticed the tablet was on the floor. She picked it up and placed back on the wall. She wiped her tears then left the room not noticing the tablet had glowed. When she got to the lobby she saw her sister. October forced a smile so Rebecca wouldn't ask any questions.

"Hey how's the job going?" Rebecca asked.

"Good. I'm glad I applied here."

Rebecca knew October was faking her smile and she had been crying. Rebecca wanted to ask, but she knew October would only lie. She will talk when she's ready.

"Well, I have to give a tour so I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun."

October had only worked here two days, but she already knew that some kids could be quite a handful. She had to tell a few kids not to climb over Columbus. Where were their parents?

October was about to walk around the museum when she saw Nick come in.

"Hey Nick, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Ahk."

"Oh. I don't think I want to…"

"Please just listen for a minute?"

October smiled at him. How could she say no to him? "All right, walk with me."

"So why don't you want to be with Ahk any more?"

"I wanted a life with him outside the museum."

"Like what my dad and your sister have?"

"Yeah like that."

"Were you happy with him?"

"Of course I was happy. I was happier then I ever have been."

"Then why break up with him and put yourself through this pain?"

October stared at him. For a little kid he sure was smart.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know. I don't want any one else so it doesn't make any sense. I was just so caught up in wanting a family."

"It's never too late to apologize."

"You're right. Thanks Nick, you helped me out."

"Any time."

For the rest of the day October couldn't wait until tonight. She knew that Ahkmenrah heard her earlier, but she was still going to apologize in person. She was going to make things right.

October walked into the African room and saw Rebecca talking about the animals. As the kids were looking at the different animals October walked up to her sister.

"I'm apologizing to Ahkmenrah."

Rebecca smiled. "Really? That's great."

"Yeah Nick talked some sense into me. I'm really happy with him and right now I'm miserable then ever. I was being stupid."

"You weren't stupid. You just wanted a normal relationship. That's understandable."

October was nervous the rest of the day. She was afraid that she hurt Ahkmenrah so much that he wouldn't forgive her. Rebecca assured her that he would forgive her, but that didn't help October. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive her.

Night had finally come and October was reluctant to come in the museum. After a few deep breaths she finally walked into the museum. She looked around but didn't see Ahkmenrah so she figured he was in his tomb.

"October, it's good to see you."

October looked up at Teddy. "It's good to see you too. Thanks for helping Jed write that letter."

"Well, he really wanted you and Ahkmenrah to make up, but he needed help writing the letter."

"That was nice of him. Well, I'll see you later."

October walked to the diorama room and saw Jededaiah and Octavius on the bench arguing about something.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" October asked as she sat down.

"Did you get my letter?" Jededaiah asked, ignoring October's question.

"Yes and I thank you for that. Now answer my question."

"He's going soft." Octavius said.

"I am not. I just don't like seeing October depressed."

"I think he has a soft spit for you." Octavius said to October.

Jededaiah hit him. "I do not."

"I think I know what you two were arguing about."

"So what are you going to do?" Octavius asked.

"I'm going to apologize. It wasn't right what I did."

"That's good." Jededaiah said. "The pharaoh can be moody when he's depressed. He hasn't been out of his tomb either."

"Really? Well, I better go talk to him."

October stood up and walked to Ahkmenrah's tomb. When she got there she saw him holding his tablet and pacing.

October took one step in then back out. What was she afraid of? She caused him pain so she should deal with the consequences.

"Um…Ahkmenrah?" October said as she walked in.

Ahkmenrah stopped pacing and looked up. a small smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Listen, I'm so sorry I…"

"I heard you earlier."

"I know, but I want to say this face to face. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was just being selfish. I really love you and I want to stay with you. I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

Ahkmenrah walked up to October and kissed her. "You're already forgiven. I understand why you did it. I can't give you everything you want."

"It's all right. I don't need a normal life. I love you and the life we have together."

"I love you too."

"So what are you doing with your tablet?"

"I was trying to use a spell to make me alive during the day."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to. I love you just the way you are."

The rest of the night the two of them stayed in the tomb and just talked. October kept apologizing for what she did and Ahkmenrah kept saying she was forgiven and she didn't have to apologize.

Time seemed to go by fast and before either of them knew it it was almost sunrise.

"Until tonight then."

October smiled. "Yes, until tonight."

Ahkmenrah kissed her then headed to his sarcophagus, but stopped.

"Ahkmenrah, are you ok?'

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"Something's different."

"What do you mean?"

"Something just feels different. I can't explain it."

Just then Rebecca came in the room and told October it was time to leave. She stopped when she saw Ahkmenrah.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." October replied.

October was confused. What was wrong with Ahkmenrah? She didn't understand what felt different. She didn't feel anything different. What was going on?


	28. Strange Magic

"Well, we can figure this out tonight." October said. "It's almost sunrise."

"Um October, it is sunrise." Rebecca said.

October looked at her sister with confusion. "What? How can that be? Ahkmenrah is still…well he's still…" October looked at the pharaoh. "Wait, did you get the spell to work?"

"What spell?"

"No, I couldn't remember how to do it."

"Then how did…I'm so confused."

"You and me both.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Ahkmenrah was trying to use his tablet to make him alive during the day. It obviously worked."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Maybe…maybe I did it."

"How could you have done it?" Rebecca asked.

"Earlier today I came here and was crying telling Ahkmenrah I was sorry. It was during the day. Some of my tears landed on the tablet."

"How would that make him alive?"

"I don't know, but if Ahkmenrah didn't do it then what could have?"

"Rebecca, October, are you two coming?" Larry asked as he came into the room. When he saw Ahkmenrah he looked really confused. "Um…what's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Rebecca said.

"Becky, cover for me at work. Tell McPhee I'm sick. I'll take Ahkmenrah home and try to figure this out."

"You might want to give him some different clothes."

Everyone looked at Ahkmenrah. People would stare at his attire.

"I'll go get some security guard clothes for him." Then Larry left.

He soon came back and gave Ahkmenrah the clothes. Everyone left so he could change. After a few minutes the young pharaoh asked October to come in.

October walked in the room and saw Ahkmenrah looking at the clothes with a strange look. He had gotten the shirt on right, but he was having trouble with the pants.

"I need help. I can't…I can't figure out how these go."

October smiled. "Of course I'll help. These are pants and they go on your legs."

"Very strange clothing."

"You'll get use to them. You look very handsome."

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Thanks, but I feel foolish."

"Oh um, your crown is going to have to stay."

Ahkmenrah nodded and reluctantly put his crown in his sarcophagus. Then the two of them headed out.

As they headed home Ahkmenrah was fascinated by everything around him. So much had changed since he was alive. He kept asking October questions and she was happy to answer. At one point he apologized for asking so many questions, but October told him that she didn't mind.

When they got to the house the pharaoh's curiosity continued. He was amazed by the refrigerator, the microwave and oven. They walked into the living room and October showed him the TV.

"How did those people get in that box?"

"Its call a television and those people are called actors. They act out plays then they are put on the television for people to see."

"That must be powerful magic."

October smiled. He was like a little kid wondering how everything worked. October grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you my room."

When Ahkmenrah walked into October's room he saw her room full of Egyptian things. There were books and maps on Egypt. She had figurines of Anubis, the four canopic jars, obelisks and other figurines of Egypt.

"You really do love Egypt."

"Yeah I do. We still need to figure out how you are alive."

"Why? I'm alive so why can't we just leave it at that?"

"What if this isn't permanent? We need to figure out exactly how you came alive, what caused it and how long it will last."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I just…I don't want to get my hopes up that you are alive, but then we find out that it's not. You know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"Do you really? Or are you just saying that?"

"No, I do understand."

Suddenly Ahkmenrah's stomach growled.

"That's interesting."

"Weird." October said. "I'll go make you something to eat." Then October left the room while the pharaoh looked at the new world around him.

"So how's Ahk doing?" Larry asked when October walked into the kitchen.

"He's doing ok. Confused and excited about everything. Now he's hungry so I'm getting him something to eat."

"He's hungry? But you said when their mummified-"

"I know what I said. It's very weird. He's actually alive."

October finished making Ahkmenrah something to eat then went back in her room. She saw him looking at the clock on her wall.

"Here's some food for you." October said as she put it on her desk.

"Thank you. What is that?" He pointed to the clock.

"It's a clock. It tells time."

"It's different then the ones in mine time."

"A lot has changed since your time."

Ahkmenrah took a bite of the food and at first he didn't know what to think of it. It was different from the foods he was use to it, but after a few more bites he liked it.

"What is this?"

"It's pizza. I warmed it up from the last time we had pizza so it's not as good as when it's fresh."

"I like it."

October smiled. "That's good."

Ahkmenrah was happy that he was finally alive, but he started to wonder about what October said. Is this permanent? He was hoping it was because he wanted to be with October forever and he knew she was happy that he was alive. Though this world will take some time to get use to.


	29. A New World

For the rest of the day October was explaining everything to Ahkmenrah who thought he was annoying her with all his questions, but October just smiled and told him she didn't mind.

As Ahkmenrah was looking around the house October went to the computer to see if she could find any information about the tablet. She remembered reading about it, but she couldn't remember how it could make someone come to life. The only thing she could think of was that she did it when she was crying. Ahkmenrah said that he couldn't remember the spell so how else is he alive?

'Hey October." Nick said as he came into the room.

"Hey Nick. I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here. Dad said that Ahk is alive. Is it true?"

"Yeah it's true."

"That's cool."

"There is a lot to learn in this new world." Ahkmenrah said as he walked in. "Hello Nick."

"Hey Ahk."

Ahkmenrah walked up to October and looked at the computer. "What is that?"

"It's a computer. It let's me look up information and a lot of other cool stuff."

"So how did you come alive?" Nick asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out and if it's permanent."

October searched for two hours, but she couldn't find anything about the tablet being able to bring people to life.

"I give up." October said as she turned off the computer.

"I have an idea." Nick said. "Why don't we have a picnic in the park?"

"That's a good idea. Go tell your dad and I'll get things ready."

Nick left the room while October prepared some lunch for them. After awhile the four of them left the house and went to the park. Larry gave Ahkmenrah some new clothes other then the night guard uniform.

When they got to the park October laid the blanket down then got all the food out. There were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, macaroni salad, grapes and brownies. Interesting combination.

Ahkmenrah tasted everything slowly and with caution. When he came to try the macaroni salad October was hoping he would like it since she made it, but she wouldn't blame him if he didn't since he was new to it.

"How do you like it?" October asked.

"It is good. It has an interesting flavor."

October smiled. "I made the salad."

"You're a very good cook."

As everyone ate Ahkmenrah looked around him. It was so different from his world, but he knew he was going to like it especially since he was with October.

After everyone was done eating Nick took out a Frisbee and asked if anyone wanted to play. October said she would and asked Ahkmenrah if he wanted to play. He said that he would just watch.

"What is it that they're throwing?" Ahkmenrah asked Larry.

"It's a Frisbee."

"And how is that fun?"

"I don't know. It just is."

Ahkmenrah looked back at October and saw her smiling. Nick threw the Frisbee and October ran to catch it. She jumped, but missed the Frisbee by inches. She picked it up and threw it back at Nick who caught it. He threw it back and this time October caught it, but she landed on her butt. Ahkmenrah could help but laugh at that.

After awhile of playing Nick and October sat down and took a drink.

"That was fun." Nick said."

"Yeah it was. It's been awhile since I've played Frisbee."

October looked at Ahkmenrah who was smiling at her. She was happy. This is what she wanted…but is it what he wants? He said that he was trying to come alive so she would be happy, but what if he isn't happy?

"October, are you all right?" Ahkmenrah asked when he saw her smile fade.

October smiled. "Yes I'm fine."

After awhile they packed up and headed home. They all had a fun time. When they got back they saw Rebecca was already home.

"Where did you guys go?" Rebecca asked.

"We went for a picnic." Larry answered.

"And you didn't invite me?"

"You were working." Larry smiled at her.

"We'll invite you next time, sis."

"Thanks."

It felt weird to October having Ahkmenrah around during the day since she was use to only being with him at night, but she liked it. She kept asking herself if he was happy. She knew she should ask him, but she was afraid of the answer. It must be hard for him entering a new world and not knowing anything. Maybe he would be happier if he just came alive at night.

October was in her room looking out the window as Ahkmenrah walked in.

"October, are you all right? You seem distracted."

October looked at him. "I'm fine. I just…I want to ask…"

"Hey, we're going to the museum." Nick said as he came running in.

"We'll be right there." Ahkmenrah said. Then Nick left. "What did you want to ask me?"

October sighed. "Nothing."

She was such a coward and maybe she really is selfish. She knew though that she had to ask him. She didn't want him to stay and be unhappy even though this is what she's always wanted. She'd rather have him come alive only at night and be happy then be alive all the time and be miserable.

They arrived at the museum and Teddy was surprised when he woke and saw Ahkmenrah already in the lobby. At first he thought he was late in waking up.

"How did you get into the lobby so fast?"

Ahkmenrah didn't want to say anything. He was afraid that the others wouldn't like him any more. At one point they all had discussed what it would be like to be alive during the day and now that he is would the others be jealous and treat him differently?

"He came alive." Larry said.

"Well, I know that."

"What Larry means is he came alive during the day." October said.

Ahkmenrah prepared himself for yelling or something, but it never came. Instead teddy just smiled and said, "That's wonderful. How is it?"

Ahkmenrah was surprised, but told Teddy about life during the day. News travelled fast around the museum and soon everyone knew the young pharaoh could walk during the day and no one was jealous or treated him differently. They were all happy for him.

October noticed Ahkmenrah left the lobby. She figured he was going to his tomb. She went after him and she saw him looking around his tomb.

"Ahkmenrah?" October said as she walked up to him.

"My jackals didn't recognize me at first." He laughed a little.

October knew that she had to ask him now.

"Ahkmenrah, are you…are you happy?"

October prepared herself for an answer she may not want to hear. He smiled sadly at her as he caressed her face.


	30. Strange Happenings

After what seemed like hours Ahkmenrah finally spoke.

"I love you and I want to be with you."

"I know, but are you happy? I don't want you to be miserable. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'll just miss all this and it will take a lot of time for me to get use to this new world."

"Are you sure it's what you want?"

"I'm sure. Life can be boring just coming to life at night. Now I can experience new things."

"You aren't just saying that, are you?"

Ahkmenrah kissed October. "I'm not just saying that. I promise."

October smiled. "That's good. I don't want you to do anything just to make me happy. You need to be happy too."

"As long as I'm with you I will be happy."

"Should we go back to the others?"

Ahkmenrah looked around his tomb again then back at October and nodded. He still felt like he was betraying the other exhibits. So many times they talked about going outside the museum and now he finally can. The exhibits were really happy for him though.

"You have to visit." Teddy said when they got into the lobby.

"Of course I'll visit."

"So now that our pharaoh is alive are you two going to have any kids?" Jededaiah asked.

October turned so many shades of red that she hid her face so no one could see. Ahkmenrah also turned red.

"Aw look, they're blushing."

"Shut up Jed." October said still hiding her face.

The rest of the night October was waiting for sunrise. She still didn't know if this was permanent and how long it will last. And even though Ahkmenrah said he wanted to be alive October still wondered if it was true. She knows he will miss being here.

Soon it was sunrise and the museum's inhabitants returned to being plastic and wax. Ahkmenrah was still alive. October was happy, but she was still going to find out how he did come alive even though Ahkmenrah had told her not to worry about it. She couldn't help but worry. What if it wasn't permanent and he was outside the museum during the day and he suddenly turned to dust? October couldn't bare that. It would be all her fault.

"How do you do it?" Ahkmenrah asked when they got back home.

"Do what?"

"Go to the museum all night then stay up during the day?"

October smiled. "Well, I do get a couple of hours of sleep, but I usually have energy drinks."

"Energy drinks?"

"Would you like to try one?"

"Sure."

October left to go get one and came back with a monster energy drink. She opened it nd handed it to Ahkmenrah. He took a sip, but gave a disgusted look.

"That tastes awful."

October laughed as she took the drink. "I guess it's an acquired taste. You can sleep on my bed if you want. I have to get ready for work."

October grabbed some clothes then went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Ahkmenrah looked out the window as he watched birds fly by. It still felt strange to be alive during the day, but he was starting to like it even though this was only his second day.

October soon got out of the shower and went back to her room and she saw Ahkmenrah asleep. She smiled. He looked so cute when he's asleep. She finished getting ready for work then went into the kitchen where Larry and Nick were eating breakfast.

"Morning October." Nick said.

"Hey. Ahk is sleeping in my room. I have to go to work so I'll be back." Then October left.

October arrived at the museum and clocked in. She was about to start her rounds when Dr. McPhee called her into his office.

"Just because your sister works here doesn't mean that she can cover for you."

"Mr. McPhee, I was sick."

"Well, you look perfectly fine now. And it's Dr. McPhee."

"Ok _Dr_. McPhee."

"I just hired you and already you're sick."

"I can't control when I get sick."

"Just don't let it happen too often."

"I won't."

"You may go now."

October left his office and started her rounds. Why is he getting on her case about being sick? Sure she wasn't really sick, but still. She can't control when she gets sick or not. Now she knows why Rebecca comes home in a bad mood some times.

October walked to Ahkmenrah's tomb. What would happen if someone found out that there was no mummy in the sarcophagus? She guessed the good thing was that no one would recognize Ahkmenrah as the missing mummy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

October walked into the tomb and went up the tablet. She really wished she knew how long this was going to last.

She ran her hands over the tablet and something happened that she did not expect. It glowed. October jumped back in surprise. After a few seconds it stopped glowing. What did it do that? It's never done that before. Of course October hadn't really touched the tablet before.

For the rest of the day October couldn't stop thinking about why the tablet glowed. She told Rebecca about it and she thought that was strange. October and Rebecca went back to the tomb and Rebecca touched the tablet, but it didn't glow. The siblings looked at each other then back at the tablet. What was going on?

Back at the house Nick and Ahkmenrah were watching a movie. Nick had to explain that all the fighting and blood weren't real since Ahkmenrah thought they were real. He was very amazed by the magic-as he called it-this world had.

After the movie Larry made macaroni and cheese for lunch. Ahkmenrah watched with interest. He didn't think he was going to like it, but when he tried it he actually did.

"I'm still confused on how it happened." October said as she and Rebecca came home.

"Maybe you should be asking why did it happen."

"That too. I just don't understand. And why didn't it do it to you?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?" Larry asked.

"Something happened at work today. Where's Ahkmenrah?"

"In your room."

October went to her room and saw Ahkmenrah sitting on her bed staring at the floor.

"Are you ok?"

Ahkmenrah looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I had a dream last night. My father was there and he was telling me about my tablet. He was telling me about how someone can come to life."

"How?"

"Only soul mates can bring someone back to life. They have to show true love in the presence of the tablet. It was you who gave me life. You expressing you love and your tears hitting the tablet."

"Wow." October thought about what he said then something clicked in her head. "Wait, did you say only soul mates can bring someone back?"

"Yes. A person cannot be brought back by just anyone. They have to be soul mates."

"So if that's true then that means you and I…"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"October." Rebecca hollered.

"Oh right I almost forgot. We need to talk about something that happened today."

October grabbed Ahkmenrah's hand and headed to the kitchen.

"So what's going on?"

"Today when I was at the museum I touched the tablet and it glowed, but when Becky touched it nothing happened."

"That's odd." Larry said.

"It's never done that before. Has it?" Nick asked.

"Not that I remember."

"Do you know why?" October looked at Ahkmenrah.

"I think it has something to do with soul mates and me coming to life. I'll have to look at the tablet to see if I can figure out why it glowed when you touched it."

"Soul mates? Whose soul mates?"

"Apparently me and Ahk."

Rebecca looked at her with confusion. "You want to explain that?"

Ahkmenrah then told them what he told October in the bedroom.

"Well, things just keep getting more interesting every day." Larry said.


	31. Truth and Second Chances

**Sad to say this is the last chapter of my story so I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**

That night when they got to the museum October and Ahkmenrah headed straight to his tomb to see if they can figure out what was going on. When they got there Ahkmenrah took down the tablet from the wall and looked at it. As soon as he touched it the tablet started to glow.

"That's never happened before." He said.

"Maybe it's short circuiting." October said as she walked up to him. "Can I see it?"

Ahkmenrah nodded as he handed it to October. Right as she touched it the light grew brighter and both of them had to close their eyes. After a few minutes the light died down and when the couple opened their eyes they saw they were not in the museum any more.

"Where are we?" October asked.

"We're in my palace."

October looked at him. "Your palace? So that means we're in Ancient Egypt? I come to visit my sister and my whole world turns into a fantasy."

"King Ahkmenrah."

October jumped at the new voice and grabbed onto Ahkmenrah. The two of them turned around and saw a man who wore a crown of reed and ostrich feathers and held a crook and flail that signified he was King.

October stared at him in awe. She knew exactly who that was. "Osiris, God of the Underworld."

October had always wondered what it would be like to meet an Egyptian God and now here she was standing in front of one. The God of the Underworld even. Then fear took over October. What if he was here to say Ahkmenrah had to go back to being dead? What if he couldn't live? Ahkmenrah saw October was nervous so he gave her a reassuring smile.

"King Ahkmenrah." Osiris spoke again. "I know your tablet has given you life and now that you have found someone who loves you, you are given a second chance at life."

"So you aren't going to take him away?" October couldn't help but ask.

Osiris laughed and it echoed throughout the palace making chills run down October's spine. "Of course not my child. The tablet was blessed with the powers by the Gods and has been passed down from pharaoh to pharaoh. The tablet does have the power to bring one to life, but it does not work for everyone. For it to work one must have died before their time and find their soul mate. King Ahkmenrah died before he was meant to and he found his soul mate. You October."

October was surprised that he knew her name, but then again he was a God. Still he was an Egyptian God and October was Egyptian. Then she thought about what he said before. The person had to die before they were meant to. She realized then that she didn't know how Ahkmenrah died. Sure she read theories, but she never asked him how he dead. Of course she thought it might be rude and he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"So…why exactly did you bring us here?"

"I felt the confusion that was in King Ahkmenrah so I brought you both here to explain." Osiris looked at Ahkmenrah. "You have been given a second chance at life. If you choose to take it."

October looked at Ahkmenrah who had been quiet the whole time. October wondered what he was thinking. Did he want a second chance at life? Or was he going to go back to only coming to life at night?

Ahkmenrah was silent as he thought about it. He did love October and wanted to be with her. He may not be use to the new world and there are a lot of things he needed to learn, but with October helping him he knew he could make it in the new world.

Ahkmenrah looked back at Osiris. "I choose to live."

October smiled.

"Very well. I will send you back. I hope you two have a good life."

There was another bright light and they had to shield their eyes. When they opened them they were back in the museum.

"That was interesting." October said.

"October, where did you…how did you…"

October turned around and saw her sister looking dumbfounded.

"I come in here and you two aren't here then you suddenly appear. What's going on?"

"We were transported back to Ancient Egypt by Osiris."

"You were what?"

"We'll talk about it later. Ahkmenrah and I need to talk so we'll meet you in the lobby."

"Uh sure, all right." Then Rebecca left still wondering what happened.

October looked back at Ahkmenrah who was staring at the tablet in his hands.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Ahkmenrah looked at October. "Of course not. I want to live my life with you. I just can't believe that's I'm alive again. I can live a normal life."

"If you call coming to the museum at night where it actually comes to life normal then sure." October laughed.

Ahkmenrah smiled. "I can sleep like a normal person, go out during the day, and even eat. Most importantly I can be with you whenever I want." Ahkmenrah walked up to October and kissed her. "And now I can kiss you whenever I want too."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I am very happy and I can't wait to start a life with you."

October smiled. "I can't wait either."

Ahkmenrah put the tablet back on the wall then went over to October. "Shall we go join the others?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's about your…death. How did you die? I can understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, it's all right. I had been ruling Egypt for only three years. My wife had been helping the village after bandits came and set it on fire. She always thought of the people first. It was nearly sun set and I went looking for her since she had not returned to the palace. I found her defending a group of kids from the same bandits who started the fire. One of them took out his sword and was about to kill her, but I ran and pushed her out of the way and I got stabbed instead. Soon after that my soldiers came, but I can't remember what happened after that. All I remember is my wife telling me everything will be ok then my eyes closed and they never opened."

"There were theories that your brother killed you."

"He tried many times to steal the throne from me, but he is not the one who killed me."

October saw the sadness in his eyes and wanted to cheer him up so she grabbed his hand. "Should we go join the others now?"

"Sure."

October and Ahkmenrah walked back to the lobby. When they got there they explained what had happened and that Ahkmenrah was given a second chance at life. Everyone looked at them with shocked faces. Weird things always happened at the Museum of Natural History.

When it was sun rise Larry, Nick, Rebecca, October and Ahkmenrah all went home. Three of them had passed out as soon as they went to their rooms, but October and Ahkmenrah stayed up awhile longer.

"So we finally know I'm really alive and I'm not going back to only being alive at night."

"Then this will be our first day together and the beginning of our lives. What do you want to do first?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

"What's that?"

"Lay with you."

October smiled as she got in bed and Ahkmenrah followed. Ahkmenrah wrapped one of his arms around October and caressed her face with his free hand. He watched as she drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping and he would be able to lay with her any time and watch her sleep. he kissed her forehead then he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**And that is where the story ends. I Thank everyone who has read and reviewed and added this story to their favorite and alerts. It means so much to me and kept me going in my writing. If you want a sequel then let me know and I will think up a plot and start working on it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^  
**


End file.
